Small Stories
by Future Ghost
Summary: Just a bunch of small stories for Reilin, Coneke, Larik, and more from the SA series. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

So i dicited to make a whole bunch of short stories about Reilin, Coneke, and Larik. If you have any ideas about a short story or a bigger story and would like to tell me go ahead, I'm open for any ideas. Also if you have any other ships for SA that you would like me to do please tell me. Please review.

1\. In the Rain

"Abeke, what are you doing outside?You are going to get sick",said Conor leaning on the railing of the deck of the house.

Abeke turned to him and smiled.

"Don't you love the rain?",asked Abeke smiling at him.

"I grew up here, I'm not a big fan of it unless it was a hot day and i was working outside",said Conor hopping over the rail and walking over towards Abeke.

Abeke didn't move. She just stared at the sky, eyes closed and let the rain fall on her face. She loved the rain because they barely ever had it back in Nilo but now that they were in Eura it rained on occasion. Conor walked up behind her and hugged her.

"Let's get inside. I don't want you to get sick",he whispered into her ear while his hair stuck to his forehead.

Conor tried to walk with her in his arms but she stood her ground.

"I want to stay outside a little longer",said Abeke trying to get out of his grasp.

He turned her around in his arms and stared at her in her eyes.

"I forgot how stubborn you are sometimes",said Conor.

"I'm not that stub-",she was cut off by Conor crashing his lips on hers.

"A little, you are a little stubborn",said Conor laughing.

"OK, fine. I'm a little stubborn",said Abeke rolling her eyes.

Conor put there heads together and closed his eyes. He then picked her up, over his shoulder.

"Conor put me down",Abeke laughed.

"Nope, we are going inside so you don't get sick",said Conor walking towards the house.

Abeke rolled her eyes and gave up trying to get out of his tight grasp around her waist. When they reached the house Conor put her down and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Now lets get inside",said Conor.

Abeke nodded as Conor opened the door before she walked inside she took off running the other way.

"Abeke get back here!",yelled Conor running after her but soon gave up as his girlfriend kept running into the rain.

That probably wasn't my best one.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second one:

2\. Beautiful

Rollan looked at his girlfriend, her black hair going down her shoulders, her deep brown eyes, everything about her to Rollan was perfect. Even when she was attacking someone her posture was perfect, the way she fought was perfect. With all of that perfectness Rollan thought that she was the most beautiful person in the world, he had just never told her that.

He was scared that she would attack him or do anything to hurt him if he said it right to her face. Luckily they had the whole day because Meilin didn't have any classes today. Today was the day that he would tell her.

Although, anytime Rollan told Meilin that she was pretty she would just turn away and tell him to leave her alone and not to tell her that she was pretty. Rollan didn't know why she turned away when he was telling the truth.

"Are you just going to stare at or what?",asked Meilin looking at him in the eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I have a question for you",i said to her grabbing her hands in mine.

"What is it?",she asked intertwining our fingers together, they fit perfectly together.

"Why, whenever i tell you that you are pretty or perfect you turn away?",i asked her.

Her gaze fell down and she looked at the table that our hands were on. She didn't move from that position for about 2 minutes.

"Because i don't like it when people lie to me",she said.

"I would never lie to you. Everything i have said it true",i said raising my voice a little.

She shook her head and let go of his hands. She then put her arms on the table and put her head down on her arms. Rollan got out of his seat and walked over to her. He then wrapped his arms around her and lifted her out of the seat and onto her feet. He then turned her to face him.

"I don't know why you would think i would lie to you. I love you. You are perfect in every way, amazing at everything you do, and you are…Beautiful",he said to her, a little scared of what she might do to him.

She looked up to meet his eyes and smiled slightly.

"I love you too",she said as she then closed the space between them.

"Now i don't want you to ever turn your back on anything i say about you that tells how good you are",said Rollan pulling her in tight.

"OK",she said as she buried her head in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third one, yay:

3\. Marriage during war

Tarik swung his sword at a conqueror. The conqueror fell immediately. Tarik then turned around and ran off. He looked all over the battlefield but couldn't find her. He kept on thinking why did i leave her. Tarik kept running, dodging occasional swords and fist of the conquerors that had attacked them.

The conquerors had attacked at the time when most of them, the green cloaks, were gone. Most of them were on vacation of were visiting their families. Also the 4 fallen were away. Rollan went to Amaya to visit his mother. Meilin went with him since she had nothing else better to do. Conor and Abeke went to Eura to visit Conors family. Then after that they are going to Nilo to visit Abekes dad and sister.

Tarik kept running as fast as he could till he saw her. She was defending off 4 conquerors with Zhamin, her brothers tiger that is now hers, at her side. Tarik ran to her, attacking on of them with his sword. He then realised Lumeo to take another one of the guys down. Lishay took down the other two but their were more coming at them. By now, though, other greencloacks that were still here came out to help in the battle.

"Sorry i left you alone, Lishay",said Tarik facing her.

"Its OK. Right now we need to protect Green haven",she said.

Tarik nodded and turned around so they were back to back. Then out of nowhere 5 conquerors came at them. Three came at Tarik. The other two went at Lishay and Zhamin.

Hey Lishay, what are are you going to do after this?",asked Tarik swinging his sword at a conqueror.

"i don't know, what are you going to do?",she asked him, dodging a swing from a conqueror then hitting him in the chest.

"I have one thing planned",said Tarik taking down one of the 3 conquerors, then kicking the other one in the shin sending him to the ground where Lumeo attacked him.

"What is that?",asked Lishay as Zhamin took down a conqueror leaving one to Lishay.

"Well, it involves a certain person",said Tarik stabbing a conqueror with his sword in the stomach.

"Who is that someone?",asked Lishay as she stood next to Tarik and helped him. Once the other conquerors were down Tarik turned towards Lishay.

"It involves you",he said as a conqueror came up from behind him.

Lishay pushed him out of the the way. The punched the guy in the face knocking him out on the ground.

"Why does it involve me?",asked Lishay.

"I will tell you why during the fight. We are still getting attacked",said Tarik turning around again as other conquerors came near them.

"Lishay, how long have we know each other?",asked Tarik as he punched a conquerors in the face then licking him in the stomach sending him onto the ground.

"Ever since we came here at age 11 or 12",said Lishay grabbing a spear of a conqueror and using it to stab another.

"Ever since that day i saw you, you were the most beautiful girl i had ever seen. Then through our quest i started to fall for you and get a huge crush on you. By the time we were older i adored you even though we were just friends. Then when you went to Zhong and didn't come back for a while i was devastated. When the 4 fallen came along and we stared going on quest, i was hopping we had one that we would go to Zhong. When we did go to Zhong and i saw you i was the happiest person in the world. Now here we are, fighting together in hopefully our final battle. So i wanted to ask you something",said Tarik as he took down another conqueror and turned to face Lishay who was going against a conqueror. Tarik pushed her out of the way gently then stabbed him.

"What do you want to ask me?And you better make it quick",said Lishay looking at him.

Tarik took a deep breath and said,"Will you marry me?"

Lishay stared at him in shock then said,"Yes!"

Tarik smiled and hugged her. By then the whole world had stopped around them. But one thing snapped them out of their embrace. It was a horn. Tarik looked around to see the conquerors retreating and the greencloacks cheering.

Tarik turned to look at Lishay who was smiling. Tarik then put a hand on her cheek and leaned in touching his lips to hers softly. When they pulled away they hugged again knowing that they now have each other, again.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is number 4 but before you read the story read what i have to say. I am still working on some stories for this for the ships Shaya, Faya, and Drawson. This one that you are going to read is my first Drawson one ever so if it isn't good that is why. Also in this they are together.

4\. You look adorable in sweat cloths

Drina wrapped the blankets around her tighter. It was snowing outside and inside didn't give her much heat, not even with the blanket. She and Dawson had been staying in Eura to visit and talk to his dad about important things for the future of Trunswick. It had started snowing early that day and got heavier as the night went on.

She thought that the 3 blankets would give her enough heat but she was wrong. Drina finally gave up and decided to head down the hall to Dawson's room. She got out of her bed and walked over to the door. She opened the door and took a left and then walked down to his room.

When she got to his room his door was open a little. She pushed it open the rest of the way and walked in. He was laying with only one blanket on, and he was spread out all over his bed. Drina shook him.

"Dawson",she whispered while shaking him lightly.

He ground and opened his eyes. He then looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, why aren't you asleep?",he asked sitting up in his bed.

"It's to cold. Do you have anything i could ware to keep warm?",asked Drina.

He got up out of his bed and walked over to a dresser in the corner. He then opened the top drawer and pulled out some cloths that looked to big for Drina.

"These should keep you warm. They are a little bit though",said Dawson walking over to her and handing her some clothes. Drina looked at the cloths. They were huge compared to her lean frame. They would, though, keep her warm. She put the sweatshirt over her shirt and sweatpants over her thin pants. They were huge on her like she saw when she held them up. The bottom of the sweatshirt was almost to her knees and the sweatpants she had to tighten with the string and tie tight before they fell down.

"Thanks Dawson",she told him as she turned around ready to head back to her room but she didn't move.

"Hey, Dawson?",she asked turning back around to see him staring at her.

"What?",he asked.

"Came i stay with you tonight?",she asked.

"Yeah, of course",he said smiling at her. He then moved over as she went over to his bed and layed down next to him. She laid down facing the other way. She felt him put his arm around her and bring her closer to him. She relaxed into him. She was almost asleep when she heard him say

"By the way you look adorable in those sweat cloths".


	5. Chapter 5

Number 5, yay. This is my first Shaya so if it is bad that is why.

5\. I Hate Climbing Trees

"Anya. where are you?",Shane Yelled.

He had been looking for her for about 15 minutes. He had walked all over and around the castle in Stetriol and not found her yet. He was starting to get worried about her. They had been dating for about a year now and were happy even though they often fought a lot, they always made up in the end. But whenever one of them went missing for a while, like 5 to 10 minutes, the other one always got worried even though the other one would always come back. Now that she was gone he was trying to find her as fast as possible because he needed help with some things around the city. He always liked to have her around when he did things for the city in case he does something wrong, she also keeps him on track and helps him be the best king he can be.

"Anya, come one. Where are you?",he yelled again. He kept on walking and walking. He finally decided to go farther away from the castle to find her. He walked away from the castle and into some woods of dry timber. The trees had some leaves on then but not much.

"Anya",he yelled loudly. He heard rustling of leaves coming from somewhere.

"Who's there?",asked Shane.

"Up here",said a voice. Shane looked up and saw a girl. Her hair was in a braid down her back and was smiling brightly at him from up above. He smiled back at her.

"Where have you been?",he asked the girl in the tree.

"Here, why?",she asked.

"I was starting to get worried about you",Shane told her.

"I have been here for about 20 minutes. That isn't that long",she said.

"Come on. Let's head back to the castle, Anya",said Shane.

"No",she said.

"What do you mean by no?",he asked her.

"Come up here i want to show you something",said Anya climbing up the tree higher.

"You are one weird girlfriend you know that, right?I didn't even think you could climb up that tree that fast",said Shane watching her climb up the tree higher and faster. Shane started to climb up the tree but was much slower than her. Once he reached her, she was sitting on a thick branch looking at something. Shane sat by her on the branch while she leaned forward and pointed at something. Shane put her arm around her and looked at what she was pointing at. It was more of the city but he saw parts of it that he had never seen before. He may be king but he hasn't seen everything in the city. It was a great view.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?",she asked Shane. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah, it is",he said a little to slow. Anya turned and seen him looking at her. She blushed and looked away.

"You're looking at the wrong place. Look out there",she said turning to him and putting her hand on his cheek. She then turned his head towards the part of the city she wanted him to look at.

"Everyday you are gone, do you come here?",he asked her.

"Yeah, when i still lived in Amaya i used to climb trees and when i did i felt free",she said moving her hand away from him.

"You know that you are free here, right?",asked Shane.

"Yeah, i know but i miss my home",she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"We will go to Amaya soon",said Shane resting his head on hers. He then kiss her on the head.

"I hate climbing trees so you are lucky i got up here",he told her.

"Then you are going to hate when I'm gone tomorrow and you have to find me",she said moving away from him and starting to climb down the tree.

"So, this is what happens when your girlfriend is Amyan",Shane told himself as he watched her climb down the tree. He smiled to himself and started climbing down after her.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is number six, Coneke. If anyone wants a Faya tell me in a pm or review.

6\. Sleep

Abeke walked into Conors room to see that he still wasn't there. She sighed and closed the door to his room behind her. She then walked down the hallway to his office/study. She didn't even bother to knocking, she opened the door to see Conor still looking throw papers and working on doing some again even though they were fine the first time.

"Conor",she said to get his attention. He looked up to see her standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Love?",he asked as Abeke walked over to his desk.

"I told you like an hour ago to go to sleep",said Abeke as she stopped in front of his desk.

"I know but i just...can't. Anytime i do, try sleep, i always get the feeling that i did something wrong or...didn't do it at all. And i just can't get that feeling to go away",said Conor as he looked her straight in the eyes.

Abeke looked at him and then walked around his desk. Conor turned in his chair as Abeke sat in his lap looking at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Abeke wrapped her arms around his neck and put her forehead on his.

"You have done everything right and checked over it many times. You need to fight that feeling of doubt and get some rest. You haven't slept for what 2 days",said Abeke.

"Three actually",said Conor.

"OK, my point is you have done everything and don't need to check over it over and over again",said Abeke pulling him into a hug."You need some rest so lets go",she then got off of his lap and grabbed his hand. He stood up and let her lead him out of the room.

She then lead him to his room. Abeke opened his door and lead him in. She then let go of his hand. Before Conor got in his bed he wrapped an arm around her and brought her close. He then brushed his lips over hers gently. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. When they separated Abeke put one of her hands on his cheek. Conor leaned into her hand.

"Will you stay with me?",asked Conor.

She smiled and kissed him again,"Of course i will".

Conor smiled and walked around to the other side of the bed. He then got in and patted the spot next to him. Abeke got in and moved to the spot where Conor patted. Conor wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him. Abeke put her head on his chest. Conor kissed her on the head.

"Thank you for staying with me Love, i adore you",said Conor.

"Anything for you Conor. I adore you too",said Abeke as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. And with her staying with him, all of his doubt and worrying went away so he didn't have any problem falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is number has two stories instead of one in the chapter. The first one is Faya and the second one is Larik.

Faya-Promise Ring

Finn=20

Maya=15

Maya was sitting at one of the long wooden tables in Greenhavens mess hall. No one was really around, it was mostly just her and a couple of other people that were at another table about 2 rows behind her. She had been there most of the day because there was nothing really to do. Mostly she was just messing around with her spirit animal, Tini, a fire salamander.

She then startled as a pair of arms went around her. With a little more investigation she figured out that it was Finn.

"Finn, you startled me",said Maya turning around and pushing him in the shoulder causing him to let go of her. He smiled at her and sat down next to her. He then put an arm around her.

"What are you doing here?",he asked still smiling at her.

"Nothing really, just messing around with Tini",she answered.

"Hey, i have something for you",said Finn pulling something out of his pocket and putting it in front of her.

It was a small box.

"What is it for?",she asked picking up the box looking at it.

"Umm..I guess the...future",he answered,"Open it".

Maya opened the box. In side it was a ring. The ring was black with a fire stripe going around it. The inside of the ring was pure silver and in graved in it was Finn + Maya.

"It's beautiful. Why, though, is it for the future?",she asked him.

"Well, it's a promise ring for the future",said Finn putting it on her left ring finger,"I know that you 15 and i am 20 and that it's kind of a big difference now but in the future say about 5 or 6 years, our age difference won't matter. When those years pass that ring means that; also in those years i will always love you no matter what, but when those years pass it means that i will ask you to...be my wife".

Maya smiled at what he said and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"It sounds like a great idea",said Maya still hugging him tightly.

When the hug was over Finn took her left hand and kissed it.

"And also this is one promise that i promise i will never, ever in my life break",said Finn pulling her into another hug.

Maya relaxed into him and smiled thinking about what is to come in the future.

Larik-Stuck in a Storm: This idea was given to me by MegaSpark8.

It was a simple mission in Zhong. Go into the forest get some supplies and then leave. Well the go into the forest part was at least completed, the other part would have too, but it started to rain, then it started to pour. You couldn't see in front of you it was raining so hard.

So, Lishay and Traik got stuck in the forest. They had also gotten separated because of the rain and were now calling out each others names as loud as they could.

Tarik was walking through the forest, scared that he wouldn't find Lishay. He was pretty sure he had been out in the forest for about an hour.

"Lishay!",he yelled as he continued walking in the pouring rain. He yelled her name again.

"Tarik!",he heard.

"Lishay!Where are you?",he yelled.

"Umm...I am in a forest in Zhong and it is pouring rain. Where are you!",she yelled.

"Come towards my voice!",he yelled at her.

"I don't know where your voice is coming from!",she yelled back.

"Then chose!Which way do you think you hear my voice is coming in!",he yelled back to her.

"OK, i think i know. I'm going to run towards your voice!",she screamed back to him.

"No, don't ru-",he was cut short when a body ran into him.

"I found you!",she screamed.

"Yeah. i know and you don't have to scream anymore",said Tarik wrapping his arms around her shivering body,"I thought i lost you".

"Me too. We need to find shelter",she said as Tarik held her close to his body.

They began to walk through the forest, staying close so they wouldn't lose each other again. After walking through the forest for a long time they found a cave and took shelter in that.

Lishay sat down and leaned against the cave wall as Tarik took off his pack he was wearing and started to look through it.

"Well, i have good news and bad news",said Tarik.

"What's the bad news?",she asked.

"We will have to wait out the storm in this cave",said Tarik.

"What's the good news?",she asked him.

"The rain didn't get all of the the stuff in my pack soaking wet for instance; This blanket that i had for some reason packed didn't get that wet",said Tarik walking over to her and sitting down next to her. He then put the blanket around both of them as Lishay leaned into him and rested her head on his chest.

"When do you think the rain will be over?",she asked him.

"I don't know. Just, try to get some sleep",said Tarik kissing her on the head and wrapping his arms tightly around her to keep her warm. Tarik then leaned his head back and closed his eyes hoping the storm would stop soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Thunderstorms-Reilin

Meilin woke up as she heard a boom. She turned and looked out the window to see it pouring rain. She relaxed a little but then got startled when she saw a light outside of the window and a boom follow shortly after. She hated storms. She was never able to go to sleep whenever it stormed. Even when they were on missions and it started to storm she was never able to go to sleep.

Meilin then heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?",she asked as her door opened to reveal her boyfriend, Rollan.

He came into her room and shut the door behind him. He then walked over to the side of the bed that she was on and knelled down in front of her.

"Are you OK?",he asked taking her hand.

"Why wouldn't i be?",she asked as he intertwined their fingers.

"Because i know how much you hate thunderstorms",he said quietly.

"How-What do you mean?",she asked.

"I noticed on some of our missions or quest whatever you want to call them. Whenever it stormed you were never able to go to sleep",said Rollan.

"Were you watching me sleep?",she asked.

"That's not important right now",said Rollan.

"Yes it is you stalker",said Meilin smiling at him as he just looked at her.

"Fine, yes i sometimes do but that is just because i want to make for sure you are OK. I'm just doing it to protect you",said Rollan.

"I'm not scared of storms",she lied.

"You don't have to lie to me i won't make fun of you i promise",he said.

"I'm not lying",she said.

"Yes you are, like i already said i won't make fun of you. If it makes you feel better i used to be scared of storms",said Rollan.

"Fine, i am a little scared of storms",Meilin said letting go of his hand and crossing her arms.

Rollan sighed and got up. He then walked around the bed and sat down next to her.

"You're cute when you pout",he said wrapping an arm around her.

"You tell me that all of the time",she said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to stay with you thru the storm?",Rollan asked.

"Yeah",she said yawning as she buried her head in his shoulder knowing that if he was here then she wouldn't be afraid of the storm.

Feelings Being Yelled-Shaya

This idea was given to me by Albinokittens300

"Why can't i help?",Anya asked Shane as they walked down a hallway to his room.

"Because i don't want you to",said Shane for the millionth time.

"I want a different answer than because i don't want you to",said Anya.

"OK, how about no because i don't want you to",said Shane as he stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"That is the same answer you have been giving me",said Anya.

"No it isn't. I added in no",said Shane.

"Wow way to change your words",said Anya.

Shane rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"Hey stop",said Anya running in front of him making him stop."I want a real answer on why i can't help you in your quest and battles. I know how to fight and to take care of myself".

"I gave you my answer",said Shane angrily.

"I want a different answer",said Anya also getting angry.

"Because i don't want you to",said Shane again.

"Not the right answer",said Anya getting angrier.

"That is the right answer",yelled Shane.

"No it isn't",Anya yelled back at him.

"Yes it is",he yelled.

"No it's not",yelled Anya.

"Yes. It. Is",yelled Shane.

"No. It. Isn't",yelled Anay.

"Yes it. Is",yelled Shane.

"No it. Isn't",yelled Anay.

"Fine do you want my real answer?Because you are a distraction to me. If you ever went on a quest or mission with me i would be focusing on you the whole time. Making for sure you were OK, making for sure you had enough to eat and drink. I would be protecting you not me. I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you, OK. I adore you. You are the most beautiful girl i have ever seen. You are a fighter and i know that you are very capable of taking care of yourself. If you ever went with me and got hurt or even killed i would never be able to get the guilt out of me. I need you OK. You are the only person who keeps my head out of the clouds. I love you and i can't lose you",Shane yelled at Anya.

"You love me?",she asked her voice soft.

"Yes",he yelled trying to came down.

Shane ran his hands thru his hair and closed his eyes. Before he could open his eyes he felt someone's arms go around him. He opened his eyes to see that Anya was hugging him. Shane returned the hug tightly.

"I love you too",said Anya.

Shane smiled and put his head in the crook of her neck knowing that he no longer had to hide his feelings from her.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry everyone this isn't a chapter but i am working on chapter 5 for this. I just wanted to tell you guys that i am on instagram as futureghost360 and will be doing new updates for Spirit Animals and stories for Spirit Animals. There also might be some other stuff on there. I will also be doing challenges and competitions for fan fiction stories off of Fan fiction and Deviantart. Right now there isn't anything on there but there will be a couple things today on there. I might also do shoutouts for Deviantart and Fan fiction people. So please go check that out and follow me for all of that great stuff. Thank you for reading this.


	10. Chapter 10

If you haven't read the last chapter about instagram and everything then please do that.

Holding a baby-Drawson

Dawson smiled at his wife and the baby in her arms, his daughter. Drina turned her attention to Dawson who was looking at her in the eyes.

"Do you want to hold her?",she asked him.

"Ummm….No it's OK",he answered.

"Why don't you want to hold her?",she asked.

"I'm scared i will drop her",he said.

Drina patted the seat next to her and moved over. Dawson sat down next to her.

"I know you won't drop her and even if you do it will be on the bed",said Drina

"I...i don't think i should",said Dawson.

"Dawson, she isn't just my daughter she is also yours and you have to learn to carry her and hold her",said Drina.

Dawson sighed as Drina handed him his daughter. He held her gently in his arms. He looked down at the baby in her arms as she woke up. She stared at him with her brown eyes. She smiled a toothless smile at him and started to mess with one of his fingers. Dawson couldn't help but smile at her.

"See it wasn't that hard was it",said Drina.

Dawson looked over at Drina and kissed her."It wasn't".

He then turned his attention back to his little girl as she began to fall asleep.

Sorry it was so short.


	11. Chapter 11

Larik-Sickness

Lishay was walking down the hallway looking for Tarik. She hadn't seen him at all that day. She had looked all over Greenhaven for him and has had no luck at finding him. She then remembered that there was one place she didn't look. His Room.

She took a right and ended up at a door. She knocked. No one answered. She knocked again. Still no answer. Lishay opened the door to see Tarik covered by tons of blankets. She closed the door behind her and walked in. She walked to the side of his bed and looked at him. He was drenched in sweat.

Lishay shook him. He woke up with a groan.

"Tarik, are you OK?",she asked.

He shook his head no and sat up. Lishay noticed that he was only in his tank top and it was also drenched with sweat. Lishay put a hand to his forehead. He was burning up.

"Tarik, you have a fever",she said to him as he reached up and grabbed her hand. He then held it tightly and intertwined their fingers.

"I know",he said in a husky voice.

"You should have told me",Lishay told him as he laid back down on the bed and covered up with the million blankets he had no his bed.

"I sick so i didn't want to get out of bed",said Tarik who still had a husky voice.

"Then you should have sent Lumeo. I don't want you to take care of yourself",said Lishay as she ran her hand threw his damp hair.

"I can take care of myself",said Tarik looking at her.

"I'm sure you can",Lishay said sarcastically.

"I don't want you to take care of me. You could get sick",said Tarik.

"I don't care, i want to take care of you and make for sure you get back on your feet soon",said Lishay."I will be right back".

Lishay got up and went into his bathroom. She got a small towel and ran it threw the sink. She walked back to Tarik, sat on the side of his bed, and put it on his head.

Throughout the day Lishay took care of Tarik. She helped him out of bed if he had to throw up, kept the small towel wet and on his head to try and lower his fever, and she made him soup, which she had to help him eat. It was late at night when Lishay almost fell asleep while she was watching Tarik.

"Lishay",Tarik said his husky voice getting a little bit better.

"What?",asked Lishay.

"You should get some sleep",said Tarik.

"I'm fine",answered Lishay whose eyes were already closing.

"Go to your room and get some sleep",said Tarik.

"No, i still have to take care of you",said Lishay.

"No you don't. I will be fine",Tarik told her.

"But my room is...so far",she said as she acted like she was reaching for it.

Tarik sighed. He moved over and patted the seat next to him."Stay here then but if you get sick it's not my fault".

"Actually it would be your fault",said Lishay as she sat down next to him.

"Whatever",said Tarik as he wrapped an arm around Lishay and brought her close to him.

They both smiled at each other. Lishay put her hand on his cheek as they both leaned in. Right before their lips touched Lishay pushed his head the other way and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're sick therefore i am not kissing you on the lips",said Lishay as he pouted.

Lishay laughed and kissed him on the head. She then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of me",said Tarik as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Any time",said Lishay.

"Just one more thing",said Tarik as he tipped her head up. He then leaned in, before she could move away, their lips touched in a passionate kiss. They then fell asleep.

The next morning Tarik woke up feeling better.

"Lishay wake up",he said as he shook her awake. Lishay then hit him in the face with a pillow. Tarik looked at her.

"I'm sick thanks to you",said Lishay in a low husky voice as she fell back into the pillows.

"Don't worry",Tarik wrapped his arms around her,"I will take care of you like you did to me".

Faya-Nightmares=Cuddling

Finn=25

Maya=20

Maya opened the door to Finn's room quietly, making for sure not to make too much noise. She sighed with relief to see that he was still asleep. She closed the door behind her softly and tip-toed over to the side of his bed.

She leaned over and looked at him. He looked peaceful as he slept. He usually never had nightmares, unlike her who came in here because she had one, but when he did all he did was roll over on his stomach and bury his head in his pillow. Right now his head was turned to the right, facing her, while he was laying on his back. His breathing was steady and he had a small smile on as he also slept. Maya smiled and ran her hand softly thru his hair. It was always soft.

Before she knew it tears were coming down her eyes. She knew why she was crying but she thought she was over the nightmare. She was trying not to wake him up but that didn't work.

He stirred and opened his eyes. When he saw her he smiled but when he saw her tears his smile dropped and he started to look worried.

"Maya, what's wrong?",he asked sitting up in his bed and looking at her.

She didn't talk. All she did was try and stop the tears from coming down her face. Finn swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He then brought Maya into an embrace. She cried into his chest.

"Maya, can you tell me what's wrong?",he asked her.

"I...had a-a...nightmare",she said.

"What was it about?",he asked sitting on his bed cradling Maya in his arms and wiping her tears away with his thumb.

Taking a deep breath she said,"I was in a forest and you were with me. Zerif showed up and he tried to shoot me with an arrow but you jumped in the way. The arrow got you in the heart and you died".

Finn hugged her tightly."I won't leave you. I will never leave you".

"I know, it's just...it scared me so much that i thought...i thought it was real",she said.

"Is that why you came in here?",he asked.

"Yeah it is",she answered.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?",he asked her.

She nodded. Finn kissed her on the head and laid down with her next to him. Finn wrapped his arms around her while she buried her head in his chest.

"I will never leave you. I love you Maya",he said kissing her on the head again.

"I love you too",she said as she fell asleep and was not woken up by another nightmare.


	12. Chapter 12

Snow- Coneke

They are older in this.

In Eura

Conor was woken up to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see his girlfriend, Abeke, in front of him. She was smiling at him. Conor sat up.

"Why are you up so early?",he asked her.

Abeke turned and pointed to Conors window."It's snowing".

"Yeah it does that here unlike in Nilo",he answered.

"We should go outside",she said.

"Why?",Conor asked.

"Because it looks fun",she answered.

"Did it look fun when we were in Atrica looking for Suka?",he asked.

"OK, that time i didn't like it because that time the snow was trying to kill us",she said."This time the snow looks peaceful and not like it wants to kill us".

Conor laid down on his stomach.

"Conor, come on get up",said Abeke.

"No",he said but it was muffled by the pillows so it sounded like new.

"Please",said Abeke.

"No".

"Fine i will go outside by myself",she said getting off of the bed and walking towards the door of Conors room.

Conor sighed into the pillow. He quickly got up and jumped out of his bed. He then walked up behind Abeke and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up off of the ground.

"Conor!Put me down now",she said.

Conor didn't listen and he walked down the hallway and downstairs. Luckily his family was still asleep so his brothers wouldn't make fun of them and his parents wouldn't do anything embarrassing. Conor stopped at the end of the hallway where a closet was. He put Abeke down but still held onto her with one arm while he opened the closet door.

"What are you looking for?",she asked.

Conor smiled and pulled out two coats, hats, and some gloves.

"If we are going to go outside then we might need some things to keep us warm",he answered.

He handed her a coat and gloves. Once she had toes on he put her hat on her and gave her a kiss on the head. She smiled as he put on his stuff.

Once they had their stuff on they headed outside. Right when they got outside Conor looked over at Abeke and saw her smile and look up at the sky as snowflakes came down on her face. Conor looked away from her and looked up at the sky. Before he knew it something hit him in the back. He turned to see Abeke and in her hand was a snowball. Conor dodged the next one she threw and picked up some snow to make a snowball. Before he could throw the snowball Abeke jumped on his back and put snow down his coat.

"Thats cold",said Conor trying to get her off of his back.

Abeke laughed as he tried to get her off. Finally he got an idea of how to get her off. He looked around for a pile of snow that was high off of the ground. Once he found a pile big enough he walked over to it and turned around. He then fell backwards sending Abeke into the snow with him on top of her. Abekes grip loosened and Conor got away. He then turned around and smiled at Abeke.

"That was mean. You could have suffocated me in the snow",said Abeke.

"No i couldn't and even if i could i wouldn't do that to you",said Conor.

"Yes you could, you weigh like a ton",said Abeke.

"I do not weigh a ton",said Conor.

"To me you do",said Abeke.

Conor smiled and leaned down to kiss Abeke softly on the lips. Conor then heard some people laughing. He separated from the kiss and looked behind him to see both of his brothers. One of then then threw a snowball at him.

"We're going to tell mom and dad that you two were kissin' outside in the snow",said one of his brother as they threw the snowballs at Conor and ran towards the house.

"Get back here!",yelled Conor as he chased his brothers around the yard.

Abeke laughed as she watched her boyfriend chase his brothers.


	13. Chapter 13

Crying-Reilin

Rollan knew that Meilin never cried. He had maybe seen tears in her eyes when her father died but she had never really cried, cried. But when she came into his room in the middle of the night crying he knew right away that something was wrong.

He quickly got out of bed ignoring that he didn't have a shirt on and wrapped his arms around her cold body. Meilin leaned on him with all of her weight, almost making him fall over. Rollan sat down against the door of his room and cradled Meilin's body in his arms while she cried into his chest.

As Rollan held her he whispered things to her like it's OK, it was just a nightmare it wasn't real, i will always be here for you, i hate seeing you cry, and then i love you so much. All of the things he said to her he meant. Especially the last three. He would always be there for Meilin no matter what. He also hated seeing her hurt or in this case crying, he couldn't stand it.

Once Meilin had stopped crying Rollan gave her a gentle kiss on the head.

"Are you going to be okay?",Rollan asked Meilin.

She nodded and held onto him tighter.

"Do you want to tell me what the nightmare was about?",Rollan asked her.

She shook her head and buried it deeper into his chest.

"Are you going to talk to me at all?",he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

Rollan smiled and gave her another kiss on the head."Do you want to stay here tonight?"

She nodded. Rollan stood up with her in his arms and walked over to his bed. He laid her down on his bed. Then he walked around to his side of the bed and got in. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his body. She snuggled into him while he rubbed her back to help her fall asleep.

"Thank you for letting me stay",he heard Meilin say.

"So you can talk",he said.

"Yeah i just don't feel like it",she said.

"Remember",Rollan started as he planted a kiss on her lips and she closed her eyes."I will always be here and help you with anything and everything".


	14. Chapter 14

Shaya-What about a family?

Anya walked into into Shane's office where he was talking to one of his guards. When he saw her he nodded to the guard. The guard bowed and then left the room.

Anya walked over to his desk and stopped in front of it."What were you talking to him about?"

"How they need more breaks and easier conditions to work in",he said."What brought you in here?"

"We need to talk",she said.

"About what?",he questioned.

"So, we have been married for about 8 months",she said.

He smiled."Best months of my life".

"What do you think about...starting a family?",she asked him.

His smile was gone and he shook his head."I would be a horrible father. I would be working all day and night and have no time for a child. I barely have time with you".

"Shane you would be a wonderful father. You are sweet, gentle, and protective. A little overprotective but that is sometimes good",said Anya walking around the side of his desk and sitting on his lap. She then rested her head on his and closed her eyes.

"Wouldn't you love to have a son or daughter?",she asked.

He sighed.

"Think about it Shane. If we have a son then he can take over for you when you are older. If we have a girl then you can teach her to fight and protect herself. She would be your little princess",said Anya.

He laughed."The way that you are talking makes it sound like we are having a kid".

"Shane i have a surprise for you",she said.

"What is it?",he asked.

"Promise me that you won't freak out",she said.

"I promise".

"Good",she started."I'm pregnant".

Shane's body tensed and he looked up at her."What?",his voice came out as a squeak.

"I said I'm pregnant. That is what i wanted to talk to you about but now that i talked to you about it...it sounds like you don't ever want kids",said Anya getting off of Shane's lap and walked to the door."I'm going to our room".

She then left, leaving Shane in his own thought about that tiny life inside of her.

As Anya closed the door Shane slammed his fist down on the desk and threw all of the papers on it off and onto the ground. He then stood up and started to pace running his hands threw his blond hair. As he was pacing he thought about Anya and how she was going to have to raise the kid on her own. He had never been a real great guy and never really had a great family growing up. He cared about his sister and that was that. How would that kid feel if he or she never got to know who their father was?If the kid did figure it out how would he or she react to him leaving their mother to raise them by themselves?Shane couldn't do that. He loved Anya and he would love his own kid. The more he thought about it the more...excited he actually got. He has always wanted a family and wanted his kids to have everything that he never had.

Shane stopped pacing and stared at the wall. He did want to have a family and he was really happy and excited that Anya was pregnant. He then ran out of the room, down the hall, and to his and Anya's room.

When he opened the door he saw Anya sitting on their bed with her knees in her chest crying.

"Anya why are you crying?",he asked her.

She looked up, he eyes red from crying."Because you don't want to have a family and I'm pregnant and don't know what to do".

Shane walked over to the bed and sat next to Anya. He then wrapped his arms around her. Anya hugged him back. When the hug was over Shane put both of his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her. She kissed back but only for a second.

"Anya i want to have a family. I overreacted earlier and I'm sorry. I am really excited to have a baby. I have always wanted children and a beautiful wife",he said."I already have a beautiful wife and a baby on the way".

Anya hugged him again. Shane wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I promise to protect both of you no matter what",he whispered to her kissing her head.

He then looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. He gave her one last kiss on the temple and rested his head on hers knowing that in 9 months he would have a whole family.


	15. Chapter 15

Choosing a Name-Reilin

Rollan stared down at his wife. She had a baby in her arms, his son, their son. When Meilin had told Rollan that she was pregnant he was so excited that he passed out for a whole day. After that day Rollan had also been way over protective. He would want to carry her every where she went, he didn't want her to fight, and he especially didn't want her to lift anything even though it is super light.

One day when Meilin and Rollan woke up. Meilin was getting ready to get out of bed when Rollan grabbed her from behind gently and pulled her back down on the bed.

"Rollan what is it now?",asked Meilin turning over and looking at her husband.

"Stay here",he said as he left the room leaving her alone.

About 10 minutes later he returned and went over to her side of the bed. He then picked her up and carried her out of the room, ignoring her protest, to the kitchen where he set her down on a chair. Rollan placed a plate with some eggs and bacon in it in front of her and a glass of orange juice.

"You know i can make my own food right?",she asked him as he pulled a seat in next to her and sat down.

"You shouldn't be",he started",i should be the one making your food for you. I should always be making your food for you no matter what. Especially since you are pregnant".

"I can still make my own food",she stated.

"I know you can but...i don't want you to now with all of this going on",he said giving her a kiss on the temple.

"I can also get out of bed on my own",she said as she began to eat.

"I don't want you too",he said.

She rolled her eyes."Did you really make this?"

"Of course i did",he said.

"Really?Cause the last time you tried to make something you almost burnt down the place",Meilin said.

"There is a first time for everything",said Rollan smiling at her.

As Rollan looked back on all of that and how protective he was he knew that he should have took it down a little. A poke on his side took him out of his thoughts.

He looked down and saw Meilin looking at him.

"Did you even here what i asked you?",she asked softly.

"No...sorry i was thinking",said Rollan.

"What were you thinking about?"

He smiled."Just about how i was too overprotective".

"I am actually happy and thankful that you were like that. It made me mad at times but i got over it and saw that you really wanted both of us to be safe no matter what".

"I always want my family to be safe",he said as he sat down next to Meilin and was handed his son.

"My question was:What do you want to name him?I want you to chose",said Meilin.

"I don't know what to name him",said Rollan as stared into his son's light brown eyes that reminded him of Meilins eyes. Rollan then got an idea for a name but he didn't know if Meilin would approve.

He muttered the name under his breath.

"What did you say?",asked Meilin.

"How about…",Rollan stopped for a split second and turned to look at Meilin."...Tarik?"

Meilin smiled."I like it".

"Really?We can name him Tarik",asked Rollan.

"Yes we can",said Meilin.

Rollan smiled as Meilin leaned her head on his shoulder and held her sons little hand in hers.

"Just one thing though",said Meilin.

Rollan looked at her.

"When he gets older and wants to know why we named him that, what are you going to say?",asked Meilin.

"I am going to say that i named him after a guy that that i looked up to as a father, he saved my life many times and the last time ended up...sacrificing himself to save me from someone that was very evil and that his spirit animal killed later once he passed, and that he wanted to make the world a better place and did everything to make it better",said Rollan.

When Rollans son grew up and asked that Rollan said the very words he said when he was born.

Tariks response was",He sounded like a great man. I want to do something great like he did someday dad."

And he did.

Sneaking In-Drawson

They are older in this and they are only 3 years apart.

Drina knew that if she did this and got caught that she would be in trouble but if she didn't do this then the nightmares wouldn't go away. For the past week and a half nights she has been having horrible nightmares about anything that you could imagine. She didn't know why she was having them. Especially when she didn't know what half of them were about, just that they were scary. Drina thought that they would go away but they didn't. They just got worse and worse. Half of the night she didn't sleep but when she did fall asleep, on accident, she would have a nightmare no matter what.

That is why she is walking down the hallway as quiet as she could to her boyfriend's room. When she reached his door she heard someone walking down the hallway. She quickly opened his door and closed it quietly.

Drina turned around to see Dawson sprawled out on the bed with a single blanket covering him. She walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed. Luckily there was enough room for her to lay down next to him. She moved his arms a little too where both of them were around her lightly and her head was buried in his warm chest.

Later that night she woke up crying and screaming. Dawson woke up right away, startled to see her in his room. Drina thought that he would say something like what are you doing in my room but instead he said something that she didn't expect him to say.

"Why were you screaming?Why are you crying?What's wrong?",he asked all at once as he put both of his hands on her face to look at her straight in the eyes.

"You're not mad at me for coming in your room",said Drina as Dawson was swiping away tears that were still coming down her face.

"Of course not. I would never be mad at you for coming in my room",said Dawson softly."Will you please tell me why you woke up screaming and why you are crying?"

"I-I had a...nightmare",said Drina as Dawson pulled her into a hug.

"What was it about?",asked Dawson rubbing circles on her back with his hands.

"I...don't want to talk about it",said Drina crying into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay",said Dawson hugging her tighter.

"I have been having them all weak and they keep getting worse",said Drina still crying into his shoulder.

Dawson separated from her and looked at her in the eyes."Why didn't you come here sooner?"

"I didn't think that you would care",said Drina.

"Never, ever think that i don't care about you. I love you",he said as he kissed her on the head."I want you to stay here tonight. I want to help you through these nightmares. I used to get them all of the time too but then i didn't have anyone to help me. I want to help because i don't want you to feel the way i felt".

Drina hugged him again and said,"Thank you. I love you too".

"Let's get some sleep",said Dawson kissing her gently on the lips.

Dawson laid down with Drina next him. He then wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him.

"I promise that i will, no matter what help you get rid of your nightmares. I love you",he said kissing her head.

"I love you too",she said as she began to fall asleep hoping that she wouldn't have any more nightmares.

And she didn't.

Sorry it has taken me so long to update all of my stories. I have been super busy luckily school is over on Friday and i will have most of my summer to update.


	16. Chapter 16

Coneke-Because i need you, we need you

"Conor please don't go",said Abeke for the millionth time.

"Abeke i have to go. Olvan said he needed me to help in this battle",Conor said as he got his stuff ready to go.

"There are tons of other greencloaks that could go on this. Any of them could go",she said as he started to walk towards the door.

"When i was in the meeting and Olvan asked for volunteers no one raised their hand so i did",he said as Abeke blocked him from leaving the room."Abeke please move".

"No".

"Abe-".

"I said no",she stood firmly in front of the door.

Conor knew that he could easily move her since he was both stronger and bigger than her but he didn't want to. What he didn't know is why this was so different than the other times he had to leave because of something that had to deal with a battle or war. He looked at her straight in the eyes. Then he pulled her in for a tight hug. Abeke returned it a few moments later and rested her head in the crook of his neck as he rubbed her back.

"Abeke i have a question",he started,"how is this different from any other time i have left because of something like this?"

She didn't answer. All she did was hug him tighter.

"Please answer",he said as softly as he could.

"I'll miss you",she said.

"When ever i am away from you i miss you",said Conor as he pulled away from the hug and cupped her face in both of his hands."But this isn't it. Something is wrong, please tell me what it is".

Abeke looked at him."Because i need you",she took a deep breath and grabbed his hand putting it on her stomach,"We need you".

"What do you mean?",he asked.

"Conor...I'm pregnant",she answered him.

It took him a couple of moments to comprehend what she said. Then he broke into a wide grin and crushed her in a hug. When they separated he was still smiling like an idiot.

"I can't believe it",he said happily running his hands threw his hair."I have always wanted a family and know i going to be a dad".

Abeke smiled as he went on and on about how happy he was about the fact that she was pregnant. When he was done he smiled at Abeke as she put her arms lightly around him. He returned the gentle hug.

"The reason i didn't want you to go is because of this and if something were to happen-"

"Nothing will happen. I promise",said Conor kissing her on the head."I will ask Olvan if he can somehow make it to where i could come back sooner. I don't want you to be alone".

Conor then pulled Abeke into a hug and when they separated placed a soft kiss on her lips. He then bent down and kissed Abeke's stomach. He stood back up with his bags in his hands.

"I love both of you and i will come back soon. I promise",he said as he left the room where Abeke was.

"Lets hope he doesn't get hurt",said Abeke putting one of her hands on her stomach.

Sorry this was short. I am working on my other stories and hope to have most of them updated by tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Faya-I Adore You

Finn=25

Maya=20

As Maya looked across the table she saw that Finn was looking at her smiling. She smiled back and turned her attention back to the food in front of her. She didn't get it. How did Finn like her?She has never been funny, she has always needed help with learning things because she got distracted easily, and she wasn't the prettiest either. Sometimes she had wished that she could just change who is was on the outside and on the inside. But the question was, was how could she change herself but make for sure that people still liked her.

She started to think of ways she could change herself. She could change her clothes, her hair style, the way she walks the way she talks, heck she would even change the way she fought and acted around people.

Before she knew it everyone was gone but her and Finn. He walked over to her and sat beside her.

"What are you thinking about?",he asked tracing a scar on my arm i had gotten from a battle.

"I have a question Finn",Maya told him.

"What is it?",he asked.

"What do you see in me?",she asked.

"What do you mean?",he asked.

"Like why do you like me?And answer honestly. I mean I'm not the prettiest, nor the smartest. I don't have all of the good features someone would want in a girlfriend. I have scars all over my body from doing things that only people who are in an army would do. I was trained to be a soldier. I wasn't trained to have manners or-",she was cut off as Finn placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

He then kissed her head and put her hands in his."I don't want you to ever say that you aren't pretty or smart ever again. You are beautiful and a genius. And if you think that your scars make you ugly you are so wrong. Your scars make you even more beautiful and you already are. I love everything that is on the inside and outside of you. You asked me why do i like you?I don't like you. I adore you. I adore everything about you".

"I adore you too",she said as Finn put their heads together.

"You are my everything Maya. Never forget that",he said kissing her on the lips one last time before he pulled her into a tight hug.

"You are my everything too Finn",she whispered into his ear knowing that he did love her and not only love her, he adored her and she adored him.

Shya-Broken Bones

"So, tell me again how this happened",said Anya who wrapping Shane's leg.

"I was walking around you know doing the same thing i do everyday and i just happened to get jumped by a group of people. They dragged me to an ally and...beat me up",he told her as he wiped some blood from his nose.

"Why didn't you fight back?",she asked.

"It would make more people hate me than already do",he said."What all did i break or bruise?"

"You broke you leg, 2 fingers, you cracked a part of your head, and anywhere else that hurts lets assume is bruised",she answered."This might hurt a little".

"What-",he was cut off as Anya snapped his leg back in place.

"That did not just hurt a little",he said to her.

"Give me your hand",she said.

"What are you going to do?Snap my fingers back into place?",he asked her giving his hand to her.

She nodded her head."This also might hurt a little".

"Gosh you thin-",he was cut off again as she put his two fingers back into place."I don't like how you are doing this".

"Would you like to do it by yourself?",she asked him.

"No",he mumbled under his breath.

"That is what i thought",she told him as she wrapped his leg and fingers.

"How long will this take to heal?",he asked.

"Like a month or two. I don't know I'm not really a doctor",she answered.

"Then why are you doing this?",he asked.

"I don't know. Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Cause i can",he answered.

"Well you shouldn't",she said as she started to wipe some of the blood off of his temple.

Shane looked at her face and noticed something that he usually never sees. She looked...worried. Shane reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Why do you look like that?",he asked.

"Like what?"

Shane tilted her head and looked her in the eyes."You look worried. Why?"

"I always look like this",she said as she continued to clean the blood.

"No you don't. I have never ever seen you look like this",as Shane kept looking at her he finally figured out why she looked worried."You're worried about me aren't you?"

"Whaaaat?",she asked as she looked away from his so he didn't see her blush.

"Admit it you do care about me. That is also why you decided to heal and take care of me. You wanted to make for sure that i was OK because you were worried when you heard that i had gotin' jumped by some people who didn't like me and that i had gotin' hurt",said Shane smiling.

Anya turned around after she cleaned up all of the blood and walked away.

"Anya!Where are you going?",he asked as she left the room.

Shane tried to stand up to have pain shoot up his leg. Remembering that he had hurt it he hobbled along after her on his good foot. When Shane exited the room he noticed that she was gone. She probably went to her room he thought.

Footsteps echoed down the hall behind Shane. He turned around to see two guards coming towards him. When they saw him they bowed.

"King Shane",they both said.

"I need you help with something",he told them.

They looked at him."How may we assist you?"

"I need you help to get to Anyas room. As you see, i am in no shape to be walking with out something or someone to help me",said Shane as the guards walked over to him.

They helped him walk down to her room.

"Is there anything else we can help you with sir?",asked one of them.

"No but thank you for the assistance",he said as they bowed and then walked away.

Shane knocked on her door."Anya. I know that you are in there".

She didn't answer the door.

"Please Anya",he said as he placed his head on the door."I just want to talk".

This time the door opened almost making Shane fall over but he was kept stable by someone. Shane looked to see that Anya had caught him.

"You shouldn't be walking",she told him as she brought him into her room and sat him down on her bed.

"Why did you walk away?",he asked her as she sat across from him on a chair.

"Because...i was...embarrassed",she mumbled.

"You shouldn't be,"said Shane."I actually appreciate it that you care and worry about me like that. A lot of people don't do either of those things and if they do they are faking."

"I guess i am different than a lot of people",she said looking at him in his eyes.

"That's OK",said Shane as he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss."I like different".

Anya smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for everything, Anya",said Shane.

Drawson-You hold the key to my heart

Drina woke up to a soft knock at her door. She groaned and sat up in her bed. A cool breeze came from the open window in her room. She looked over to see the moon and millions of stars scattered around the sky. Why would someone be knocking at her door as this time of night she thought to herself.

"Who is it?",she asked.

No one answered which made her confused. Getting out of bed she walked over to the open window and closed it then walked over to the door. When she opened it she saw no one outside of it. But she did see something else.

Tons of rose petals littered the floor in front of her going down the hallway to her left. Every so often there was also a candle. As she was looking around the hallway she saw a note on the wall. Cautiously stepping over the rose petals she grabbed the note and opened it. All it said was _Follow the petals._

Ignoring the cold she decided to listen to the note. Following the petals down the hallway, lit by a candle every so often. As she turned the corner there was a cut off in the petals. There was a key on the floor and petals around it in a circle.

She picked up the ice cold key off of the floor and held onto it as she continued down the hallway. The petals stopped in front of two large doors that lead to the main room where the king/leader usually sat in his throne. Opening one of the doors she saw more petals and a lot more candles. The rose petals were down the middle and the candles were on the outsides like a sidewalk outline.

Looking around she saw a person at the end of the petals and candles. She couldn't make out his or her face because the candles light didn't go that far. She started to walk towards the person in the shadows darkness. As she got closer she noticed who it was and it made her smile.

"Do you like what i did?",asked Drawson once she got close enough to him.

"Yeah...it's amazing but why did you do it?",she questioned him."Also what is this key for?"

"The key you hold",he started,"is the key to my heart".

"Wow, that was so sweet but sooo cheesy",she said."How long did it take you to come up with that?"

"About a wee-you know what that doesn't matter",he answered her smiling that smile that she learned to adore.

She laughed at his fail trying to cover up how long it took him to come up with that phrase."You still didn't answer my first question".

"What was it again?",he asked walking closer to her.

"Why did you do all of this?",she asked him again.

"Before that don't you want to know what else the key is for?",he asked her.

"Fine. What is the key also for besides you heart?",she asked smiling.

"My room",he simply said.

"Why would it be to your room..wait, do you want me to move in with you?",she asked him.

He nodded his head and grabbed her hands with his soft warm ones."You mean everything to me Drina. When i first saw you , you were the most beautiful girl i had ever seen in my life. And i don't care about our age differences. I mean really, 4 years isn't that long. The reason i did all of this is because i love you. Ever since i saw you i loved you. I knew right away that you were the one that i wanted to spend the rest of my life with. That is why i have an important question to ask you".

Letting go of her hands he reached into his pocket and got a little box out. He then unexpectedly got down on one knee and looked into her icy blue eyes.

"Will you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive and marry me?",he asked her.

Drina covered her mouth with both of her hands as a couple of tears went down her face. She nodded her head and said,"Of course i will marry you".

Dawson's face broke into a huge smile as she slipped the ring onto her finger. He then stood up, picking her up in the process and he spun her around. When he set her back down on the ground he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you so much",he said when they separated.

"I love you too",she told him as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Come on",he started,"let's go get some sleep".

Dawson intertwined their fingers and lead her to his room. When they got there he opened the door and then closed it behind Drina when she was in.

They both then laid down. Drina curled herself up to him and he wrapped his arms around her. They both then fell asleep knowing that they had each other and that they love each other till they die.

Larik-Family

The pitter patter of soft footsteps came down the hall. Lishay looked over to see her door open a little to reveal her 10 year old son.

"Mom i have a question",he told her as he jumped up next to her on her bed.

"What is it honey?",she asked.

"What was dad like?And why did you name me after him?",he asked.

Lishay's heart stopped."Why do you want to know about him now?"

"Because i want to know what he was like since...you know i will never get to see or meet him",he said to her.

"Your father was the most gentlest and kindest man i have ever met. You would have loved him. When i told your dad that i was pregnant with you he wanted to stay with me but he also knew that he had to help the four fallen great beast and their partners. Before he left he asked me what names i had in mind. When i told him he said that he liked both of them. But i never knew that in the future one of the names would have to be changed. About maybe a month or less later i got a letter that had said your father had been killed. I was devastated and so was a lot of other people. One person inperticular though…"

"Rollan",he son cut off.

She nodded her head and continued,"Rollan thought of Tarik as a father to him. He trusted him with his life and no one else. There was a huge funeral for him and at it Rollan walked up to me. He told me that Tarik had saved his life and had died a hero. He then handed me a note that he said was in the cloak that Tarik gave him. In the note it said things like he was sorry that he wasn't going to return and to tell his son or daughter that he loved them. And that at their nectar ceremony to give him or her his cloak. Right now Rollan has his cloak but he said he agreed and that he will give you Tarik's, you fathers, cloak."

"Is that why you named me after him instead of the other names you had picked up?",he asked her.

"Yeah it is. I wanted people to know that you are his son. You are a son of a hero who gave his life to protect the world he loved",she told him.

"Do you ever miss him?",he asked.

"Not a day goes by that i don't think about him",she said looking at her son."You look exactly like he though. You have the same skin and hair color, same eyes, same smile, and every thing else".

Lishay didn't notice that tears had started to come down her face till her son hugged her tightly. She hugged him back.

"I love both of you",he said.

"Even thought you never met him you still love him?",she asked.

"Of course i do. From what you say he was the best thing that ever happened to you and that he loved you till he died",he told her.

"He was the best thing that ever happened to me. Both you and your father were the best things that have ever happened to me. I love both of you too",she said as her son let go of her and got off of her bed.

"Goodnight mom, i love you",he said.

"Goodnight Junior, i love you too",she said as her son left the room and went to his.

A little bit later she heard this,"Goodnight dad, i love you too".

Lishay fell asleep smiling at what she had heard him say.

Faya-A new ring

Finn was sitting down in the dining hall that was lit up by torches.

"What are you still doing here?",he heard someone ask from behind him.

He turned to see Maya walk over to him and sit down next to him.

"There is nothing else to do. So why not sit in an empty, huge room and look at the walls",he answered.

"Technically the room isn't empty because there is two people in it",she said."Hey what's wrong?"

He sighed."I just have a lot of things on my mind right now".

"Like what?",she asked him as she grabbed and held his hand.

Finn looked down and saw that she was wearing the promise ring he had given her.

"You decided to wear the ring today",he said picking up her hand and looking at it.

"I have worn it everyday for the past 5 years when you first gave it to me",she said."Why are you so interested in it now?"

"Because it is kind of old",he said,"you should take it off".

"Wait are you breaking up with me?"she asked him.

He nodded his head."I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore".

Maya couldn't believe what she was hearing. Some tears started to come down her face..She took of the promise ring he had given her and held it out for him to take it. But he didn't take it. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and put it in front of her. He then opened it. Inside was another ring more beautiful than the promise ring.

"Why are you giving me another ring?",she asked him.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore",he said.

"Yeah i know you already said that",she told him looking away from him.

He took his hand and turned her head to face him."Because i want to be you husband".

He grabbed the ring that was in the box and got down on one knee in front of her.

"I made a promise 5 years ago and i plan to keep that promise. Will you marry me?"he asked her.

"Yes!",she said happily as Finn put the ring on her finger and hugged her tightly.

When they separated from the hug he kissed her."I love you".

"I love you too",she said as she hugged him.


	18. Chapter 18

Reilin-Separation Anxiety

A Lot of people told Rollan not to worry when Meilin said she had to go on a mission with some greencloaks. Rollan always answered them with him saying that he didn't have to worry about her because he knew she could take care of herself. But the truth was the complete opposite.

She was only supposed to be gone for a week. Until he got a note from a greencloaks bird. The note had said that they would be gone for about another week or two. When Rollan read the note he got more scared than he was before. When Meilin and the other greencloaks had packed up to go they had only packed enough food and clothing for a week. How were they going to last any longer with out food and fresh cloths?

Everyday that she was gone he felt empty. Like a huge part of him was missing. He had never felt like that. Every time he had a new joke he would always turn and look for Meilin only to realize that she was still gone and that she would be gone a little longer than expected. He had stopped joking for awhile and just started to look out the window or look at his door, waiting for his beautiful girlfriend to walk in the room.

One day he was in a meeting, not listening to Olvan as he talked but looking out the windows in the room and at the door that was behind him. At the end of the meeting Conor had walked up to him and told him that he had separation anxiety.

"What is that?",he had asked Conor.

Conor laughed."It means that you can't stand to be away from her".

"Please this is like a vacation for me",he said trying to make a joke out of it.

Conor just shook his head and sighed as Abeke, who had also come out of the meeting room, said,"Rollan we all know that you can't stand to be away from her. What if i were to tell you that when you had left to go on a mission she acted the same way".

"What do you mean by she acted the same way?",he asked them.

"She never payed attention when ever someone was talking, she would always look out the windows or be looking at the door. Have of the time she wouldn't even talk",said Conor.

"I still don't have...whatever you said i had",he told them as he began to walk away.

"Hey Rollan",he heard someone say from behind him.

He turned around to see Conor."It's called separation anxiety and you do have it no matter what you say".

"How do you even know i have it?Don't you have to be like...diagnosed with it or something like that?",he asked him.

He shook his head."I know you have it. How badly do you miss Meilin?"

"I only miss her a little",he answered turning around and looking out a window.

"No you don't. You miss her more than you want to admit because you don't want people to know about how much you care for her",said Conor.

Rollan let out a big sigh."OK fine. I miss her a lot, more than anything i have ever missed before but you can't tell anyone".

"Promise",said Conor as he walked away and Rollan headed to his room.

When he got inside his room and closed the door he put his back against it and slid down to the floor keeping his eyes closed as he put his head on his knees.

"You OK there bird brain",he heard someone say.

He looked up to see Meilin smiling down at him. A huge grin broke out on his face as he attacked Meilin in a huge hug almost making them both fall backwards. Rollan held her tight as she rubbed his back.

"I missed you so much",he said as he put his head in the crook of her neck and squeezed her.

"Really because i heard you say out there that me being away was like a vacation for you",she said as she pulled away looking a little sad.

"Y-you heard that?",he asked.

She nodded letting go of him."Were you happy that i left?"

"What-no. No of course not",he said quickly.

"The why did you say that?",her voice cracking as she spoke."Do you not care about me or something?"

He grabbed her hands gently in his and spoke softly,"I care about you more than you think".

Meilin never thought he could speak so soft."Then why did you say it?"

"Because...i didn't want people to know how much i care about you",he said.

"Why wouldn't you want people to know about that?",she asked.

"Because...I'm new to loving someone, caring about someone. I'm new to...missing someone so bad i would do anything to get that person back",Rollan said."Back when i was still alone on the streets it was mostly everyone for themselves. It will take some time for me to still get used to all of it even though we have been dating for about 4 years".

Meilin pulled him into a tight hug. Rollan hugged her back.

"What else happened while i was gone?",she whispered to him.

"Not much",Rollan started,"I was diagnosed by Conor for separation anxiety".

"That happened to you to",Meilin laughed.

"What do you mean that happened to me to?",he asked.

"When you were gone Abeke said that i had the same thing",said Meilin as she separated from him and looked him in the eyes.

"Maybe it's true",said Rollan as he kissed her.

Meilin put their heads together.

"Maybe".

Coneke-Freezing

They were traveling through Arctica when they got separated by a huge blizzard. Meilin, Rollan, and Lishay were together while Abeke and Conor got separated from them. The blizzard made it to where you couldn't see 2 feet in front of you. Conor had told Abeke to stay close to him. That was kind of hard when he was moving faster than her. She still wasn't used to cold weather like this.

Before she knew it she had gotten separated from him. She knew that if she just stood there than she would freeze so she kept walking not even knowing where she was going. As she was walking she noticed that the ground had began to crack beneath her.

 _Oh no_ she thought. She didn't dare to move knowing that she would fall through the ice in the the freezing water below. Not knowing what to do she just stood there but the ice still cracked beneath her. Before she could do anything the ice broke.

The cold water rushed to soak her clothes. She felt her muscles slow as she tried to swim up. She barely broke the surface to get air before she began to sink. She couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't move. She tried one more time to reach the surface. She touched the top of the ice but couldn't get any further.

When she looked up trying to swim one last time to the top she saw a hand reach in the water for her. The hand grabbed her and pulled her up out out of the water.

She gasped and started to cough as someone tried to get her fully out of the water. The person got her fully out and got her off of the ice. When she finally got a good look at the person she saw it was Conor. He looked so worried and scared. Conor picked her up and steadied her on her feet.

"We have to keep moving or you are going to hypothermia",said Conor as he helped her walk, keeping his arm around her waist and holding her tight to his side to try and keep her warm as they began to walk.

"Conor…",when she said his name it came out as barely a squeak.

He must have somehow heard her because they stopped walking and Conor wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry beautiful. We are heading in the direction of the ship",when he spoke his breath was warm against her numb skin.

"H-how...do you...know that?",she said stuttering a bit.

"I left a trail of colored cloth on the ground. I buried in snow so it wouldn't blow away",said Conor as they both started to walk again.

Abeke noticed as they were walking that Conor was starting to walk ahead of her. She tried to catch up but she couldn't. She was getting colder and colder by the second. Sooner or later she was going to have to stop.

And it looks like it was a lot sooner. She stopped and right away she fell on the snowy ground.

"Abeke!",she heard Conor say as he picked her up bridal style in her arms and held her close to his chest.

She shivered violently in his arms.

"I know you are cold but you just need to hand on for a little bit longer. We are almost to the boat",said Conor giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead."Just hang in there love".

Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

Conor looked down at her. She had fallen asleep, hopefully. Conor knew that she had gotten hypothermia. Her skin was palling, she couldn't really move, and she couldn't stay awake. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her cold lips.

He began to walk again knowing that the boat was near. When he had gotten separated from Abeke he had a mental heart attack. It had scared him so badly. He followed his footsteps back to where he thought they had gotten separated. When he saw some of her footprints he was happy but he didn't know how he could go get her and then get back to the boat without getting lost. He quickly headed back to the boat which didn't take him as long as you thought it would. He ran inside and grabbed some cloths from the cabinets in the closet and ripped them up. He then left a trail of those. As he found her footsteps he followed them to a hole in the ground where Conor saw someone in the water. When he saw it was Abeke he wanted to jump in and grab her but he knew that he would have to keep her warm when he got her out. When he got her out she was coughing and shivering. He was so worried that she would black out and...not wake up again because of the cold. He knew that she wasn't used to this cold. He knew that he would have to protect her and keep her warm.

When the boat came into view he sighed in relieve. When he looked down at Abeke he knew that he had to hurry. He ran to the boat.

When he got inside he went to a room in the boat that had a metal fireplace/furnace. He laid Abeke down on the floor in the room and then ran out and into his room. He grabbed all of the blankets and the comforter off of his bed and in his room. He also grabbed some of his sweat cloths that would for sure keep her warm.

Right when he got back to the room he lit the fireplace/furnace. Conor then turned his attention back to Abeke who was laying on the floor, breathing lightly and still shivering.

He put his hands on the sides of her face."Abeke. I need you to wake up".

He shook her lightly, trying to wake her up. She groaned as he eyes opened a little bit.

"Conor…",she said weakly.

"I'm here",he started,"I need you to…"

"To what?",she asked.

"How do i put this in a non creepy way?",he asked."You need to take off your wet cloths".

"OK".

"I won't look",Conor turned around as Abeke took off her cloths.

"Do i have to take off my under under cloths?",she asked.

"You should but it is up to you",said Conor trying not to make things weird.

"What am i going to wear?",she asked.

"These",said Conor throwing some of his sweat cloths over his to Abeke.

"OK, there on but i am still freezing",she said.

Conor turned around and grabbed the blankets he had gotten from his room. He then sat next to Abeke putting the blankets around her and wrapping his arms around her.

Abeke relaxed into his embrace, trying to get warmer.

"Thank you for saving me Conor",she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime love",he said pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could so he could try and keep her warm.

Before they knew it they were both asleep wrapped in each others arms. What they didn't know was that the others had returned after searching all over for them.

"Hey guys",said Rollan smiling.

"What is it birdbrain?",asked Meilin as she and Lishay walked over to where Rollan was.

"Look",he told them pointing into the room where Abeke and Conor were cuddled on the floor wrapped in tons of blankets and each others arms.

"Well that's not something you see everyday",said Lishay.

"I am so going to give Conor a hard time for this",said Rollan laughing and smiling about the thought of annoying Conor.


	19. Chapter 19

Larik-His Last Promise

When Lishay saw him she noticed how much he had changed. He had definitely gotten a little taller and looked a lot stronger than when she had left. All she wanted to do was hug him and not let go but she knew that he had a mission to do with the three kids with him. He had told her that one of them had left and that they were in Zhong looking for Dinish and that when that was done he would have to leave again.

They were at the small village in Zhong where the Rhino Riders were staying. She was sitting outside the small hut looking at the stars when she heard someone from behind her.

"Mind if i join you?",he asked.

She smiled at him."Go ahead".

He smiled back and sat down next to her, their sides touching.

She looked back up to the stars."Do you know what the stars remind me of?"

"What?"

"Us…".

He looked over at her a small smile on his face."How?"

"It reminds me of the times that we used to sneak out at nighttime to look at the stars. You would always tell me stories about the stars or just stories about you and your family".

"And then we would get caught by someone and get into trouble", Tarik laughed.

"It was always funny to hear your excuses on why we were up there".

"Hey",he said smacking her shoulder gently,"Star sickness is a real thing".

"Yeah so is Night Time Fever, Mooneousus, and the occasional i can't find my spirit animal oh wait it's on my arm",she told him.

"OK the last one always worked".

"Unless they could see the tattoo of Lumeo".

"But sometimes Lumeo would leave me in the middle of the night and go into your room or go outside. I had to follow him or it wouldn't be the reasonable thing to do even though i would be so tired."

"You love Lumeo and if he would sneak out you would stay up all night to find him".

"I know but",he put his arm around her,"sometimes that otter would get on my nerves because of all his sneaking away".

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder."I miss when we used to do this".

"I do too",he told her, squeezing her shoulders."We should probably get some sleep".

She nodded her head as he got up and began to walk away."Wait Tarik".

He turned around and looked at her."Since it's our last night here and we won't be together for a while...will you stay with me?"

"Of course",he walked back over to her and hugged her tight, not wanting to ever let go. Lishay returned the hug and buried her face in his warm chest."I will always stay with you beautiful".

With that they walked into the small hut a laid down. Lishay had her head on his chest while Tarik's arms were around her, holding her tightly to his chest.

"I-I still love you. Even after all of that time we spent apart i love you. I have never stopped loving you",Tarik whispered to her.

"I love you too",Lishay said as she lifted her head to catch his lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

She rested her head back on his chest and fell asleep.

Everything had happened so fast the next day. A huge battle had went on at the temple of Dinish, she had watched a general from Zhong get crushed by a crocodile, and worst of all...she had lost her spirit animal but had been given another chance with her brothers tiger.

Right now she was standing by the river, watching as Tarik and the others packed up. Before he left he walked back over to her and hugged her as tight as he could, knowing that he would not see her for a long time. She hugged him back with the same amount of tightness. She hadn't even noticed that she had started to cry until Tarik pulled away and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Don't cry beautiful",he said kissing her on the lips,"I will be back. I promise that we will both see the stars again together".

With that he hugged and kissed her again before walking off towards the boat. He turned around one more time and waved at her, smiling that smile she loved.

Even as she looks back at those two days she never knew that, that promise he made would be his last and that she wouldn't get to see the stars with him ever again. Instead he would be looking down at her from one of those stars.

Drawson-Stay Strong, Beautiful

Dawson heard small sobs come from inside a room as he walked by. He didn't know whose room it was or who was in it. Being the person he is he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?",he heard someone say from inside the room.

"It's Dawson",he answered,"Who is in there?"

The person didn't answer.

"Please tell me who you are".

He heard someone shuffle from inside and the door open a little bit to reveal...Drina. He stared at her in shock. Then he opened the door, pulled her into a tight hug, and closed the door behind him with his foot.

Drina buried her head in his chest as more tears started to come down her face.

"Why are you crying?",he asked gently.

She didn't answer. All she did was pull him closer to her and tightened her grip around him. He tried to pull away but she held on. He then noticed that she still had tears coming down her face.

"What's wrong?",he asked.

All she did was shake her head.

"You don't want to talk about it, do you?",he asked her.

"No…",she said weakly.

"It's OK",was all he said as he put his back against the door and sat down with Drina cradled in his arms, tight against his chest.

He didn't know how long they were there and he really didn't care. He loved holding her, in fact he wished they had a little longer but he knew that he needed to get to bed and that he needed and more comfortable bed than just leaning against him, sitting on the hard floor. But he didn't want to move her. She looked peaceful for the first time since he had gotten here.

She stirred against him and opened her eyes slowly, looking into his bright ones. He smiled at her.

"How long have we been here?",she asked.

"I don't know. It is almost dark outside so i am guessing 2 hours or so",he answered looking out the window that was in the room.

She nodded and stood up. He stood up with her and watched as she left the room. He followed her down the hallway and to her room. Before she went in she turned to him.

"Thank you for...everything",she told him as she turned to go into her room.

"Wait Drina",Dawson put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him."It's OK to cry. Especially in front of me, I would never ever judge you".

She sighed and muttered,"It makes me feel weak when i cry".

He smiled sweetly at her."Even the strongest people cry, it just proves that they are human".

"So you're saying that i act like I'm not human?",she questioned him.

"I'm saying,"he cupped her face in his hands,"that you hold your emotions in for too long, and at some point you have to let go but you don't want to. But believe me you should. You have to become weak before you can become stronger than you were before".

Dawson then kissed her head and walked away. She smiled when she heard him say his last words before turning the corner.

"Stay strong, beautiful".


	20. Chapter 20

Faya- Never Do That Again

Finn- 25

Maya- 20

When Finn heard about what had happened he swore he had never ran as fast as he did to the infirmary. Dodging green cloaks on the way he reached the medic area just to be held back by some guards.

"Finn we can not let you in. Olvan said that no one goes in unless he says",one of the guards had told him.

"Get out of my way or you're going to have wished you would have moved",Finn threatened.

The guards stood their ground. Finn grabbed one of the guards and threw him against the other one. More guards came around the corner. It took 5 guards to stop Finn from taking out more of the guards.

"What is going on!", a loud voice rang through the halls of Greenhaven.

Finn looked over to see Olvan looking at him.

"My office NOW",Olvan pointed to down a hallway.

Throwing the guards off of him he stomped down the hallway slamming Olvan door open and sitting down in a chair that was in front of his desk.

Olvan came into the room and walked over to Finn.

"What were you thinking?",he asked sitting down in his desk chair.

Finn looked up at him."What do you think i was thinking?"

Olvan sighed."I know you are worried but that is no excuse to attack guards and put them as risk. You could have hurt them".

"Have you seen me. I can barely hurt a fly".

"Back there you did worse than hurting a fly. You have given one of our guards a serious concussion, another one broke a rib, and worse of all you broke someones finger and nose. I am not sure what came over you but that is not a way to treat someone who was trying to help you."

"He wasn't helping me",Finn muttered.

"I know that you are worried, we all are",Olvan stood up and walked over to stand next to Finn."We i have an update i will tell you. For now...get some rest".

With that Olvan left. A little bit later Finn left and went to the infirmary. He sat down on a chair that was next to the infirmary and closed his eyes.

He didn't know how long he had slept. He was woken up by a guard shaking him.

"You can go in. Olvan said so",Finn dashed into the infirmary and headed to the last bed in there.

Medics were rushing around him, trying to help other people in the infirmary. When he reached the last bed in the room, he pulled the curtain back and looked at her.

Her skin was deathly pale and cuts covered her body. She had her side wrapped up. Looking at her his heart shattered.

"Hey",she spoke softly.

"What were you thinking?",he asked dropping to his knees next to her.

"I'm sorry…"

"You could have gotten killed-"

"But i didn't-"

"I could have lost you",tears were coming down his face."Don't you get it. I can't lose you."

"I know and I'm sorry. I should have told you i was going or should have told someone at least. But believe me, i didn't know that i was going to get attacked by that conqueror. He came out of nowhere".

Finn grabbed her hand."Never, ever do that again".

She nodded as he kissed her head.

"I don't know what i would do without you",he whispered.

She smiled and squeezed his hand as she closed her eyes. Her breathing became soft as she fell asleep.

Finn leaned over and kissed her forehead. He then laid down on the ground next to her bed. Closing his eyes he heard her mumble an i love you.

"Love you too",he said before falling asleep.

Shaya- I Just Don't Want To Hurt Anyone Or Myself

(Sorry if the title isn't good or the story was off and a little confusing. This one was rushed because my internet will be down for a couple days while we get it fixed)

Shane was always known for being strong. He was soft and gentle at times but that was usually when someone got on his good side otherwise he was tough. He always hated showing his emotions or feeling. When ever he did that he would usually get hurt or hurt someone that meant something to him.

The first time Shane had gotten hurt really bad was because of when he was with Abeke. He knew that betraying her would hurt her but he didn't know it would hurt him worse. When he saw her and Conor he had shut down his emotions. He didn't want to show anyone else what he was like and that he was...damaged on the inside.

From that time on he only showed his feelings if something amazing were to happy or he knew that he would hurt someone badly with how he was acting. But that all changed when he met Anya.

While they were traveling he would often catch himself smiling at her or just looking at her. He would shake his head and look away knowing that he couldn't let anyone else in his life.

After traveling for mostly the whole day they set up camp. Shane was sitting across from Anya, between them the fire that he had started to keep them warm.

"Why?",Shane looked up to see Anya looking straight at him.

"Why what?",he asked.

"Just why do you act like this?"

"Act like what?"

"One minute you would be smiling at me and the next you would look away and have a frown on your face. Also why do you always have to be so...tough. Can't you at least talk as if you like us?"

"No",he started,"It is none of your business to how i act".

"You know you just kind of told me",she said.

"No i didn't",Shane glared at her.

"You have problems with your emotions",she said.

"You know nothing about me",he looked at the fire.

"I know that you are scared",she started,"I just don't know what you are scared of".

"I'm not scared of anything",Shane snapped at her.

"Yes you are",she said."You should tell me. I promise that i won't tell anyone else".

Shane shook his head and stared at the fire. Anya sighed and stood up walking over to Shane and sitting down next to him.

"I will leave you alone if you tell me what you are scared of".

Shane looked at her."Really?You will leave me alone if i tell you".

She nodded."So you are scared of something".

Shane sighed."I am scared of something and i hate to admit it",he took a deep breath and said quietly,"Hurting people and, or myself. It has happened before many times. The one that hurt the most was with a green cloak named Abeke. I really liked her but i knew that it wouldn't work. I was too damaged already, too hurt. When i betrayed her it was like a knife to the heart. Then when i saw her with Conor i decided that i wouldn't ever let anyone see my emotions or feelings again. I am scared that i will hurt people. I can easily betray them because of who i am and because of who i am i hurt myself even more and become someone i don't want to become."

Shane noticed when he was done talking that he had tears coming down his face. Anya reached over and wiped some of his tears away.

"You don't have to worry about hurting me?"

"Yes i do",he snapped looking right at her."I don't want to hurt anyone else or myself. I can't take anymore of the pain. Emotions damage, emotions kill, emotions changes how i act and what i do".

"Shane I'm tougher than i look",she told him.

"So was Abeke but she still got hurt when i betrayed her",he choked.

She put both of her hands on the sides of his face, wiping tears away with his face.

"What if i can help you with this?",she asked.

"No one can help me",he started,"I can't be helped, i am too damaged to be fixed".

"You need to believe",she smiled at him.

"Fine...do whatever you can not matter what you are just wasting your time",Shane said.

"You are still not believing",she laughed and got a smile out of him.

"Oh great master teach me to believe",he laughed.

She laughed along with him."Hey look you're smiling".

"Guess i am",he said smiling at her.

"Told you i can help but it will take longer than just getting you to laugh every now and then",she spoke softly to him.

He smiled at her and hugged her tightly. When they separated they both leaned in. It was a soft kiss. When they separated they were both smiling stupidly.

"I promise you that i will do anything in my power to help you get back to the person you really are. To Where you don't have to hide your emotions anymore or act differently",she whispered to him hugging him tightly.

"Thank you",was the only thing he said before falling asleep with his head on her shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

Coneke-You Are Perfect The Way You Are

Walking through the tall doors, Conor spotted his girlfriend sitting down at a table with Meilin and Rollan. He walked over to them and sat down next to Abeke.

"Hey dude, where were you?",asked Rollan.

"Working unlike some people",he said looking straight at Rollan.

"What I'm working. I help train new green cloaks",he said.

"More like Meilin does all of that".

"Whatever",Rollan threw his hands up in the air.

Conor smiled as Rollan and Meilin stood up and walked away. He turned and looked at Abeke. She looked tired and worn out. Conor looked down at her tray to see that she hadn't even touched it. Grabbing her hand he held it tightly. Abeke turned and looked at him.

"Why do you look so tired, Love?",he asked softly as she squeezed his hand.

"I'm not tired",she answered trying to hide a yawn.

"Are you sure about that?",he asked smiling a little bit.

"Yes i am sure",she told him as she got up and started to walk away.

"Wait Abeke",he called after her.

"What?",she asked as he caught up to her.

"Why didn't you eat anything back there?Are you not hungry or what?"

"I um...ate earlier this morning",she yawned.

Conor raised and eyebrow."What did you eat this morning?When i was at breakfast this morning you weren't there".

"I had a late breakfast",she told him.

He sighed."OK".

With that he watched as she walked away from him and into her room. He so badly wanted to follow her. Conor had a feeling that she was lying to him and was hiding something important. It was probably nothing.

Shaking his head he started towards his _room. It's_ _probably nothing_ he thought to himself as he laid down on his bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The only problem was that fact that is was something and it was something...bad.

Over the course of about 3 weeks Conor noticed a huge difference in Abeke. First of all he noticed that she looked a lot tired than ever. Second, he noticed that she had become weaker and barely about to do simple things, she had even stopped going to training. Third, she had gotten a lot skinnier. Like she hadn't eaten in months. And last, she had stopped talking to him. When ever he came near her all she did was brush past him, and when ever he came near her she would always walk away from him and go into her room or another room and lock the doors.

Conor had tried his best to try and talk to her but nothing worked. He knew something was really, really wrong and that he had to fix it before it got worse.

Walking down the hallway he turned to go into the training room that was where he saw Abeke. She was punching the sandbag that was hung up in the room. As he watched her he noticed that her knuckled were bleeding and bruised and that there were tears coming down her face.

"Abeke",he called.

She turned towards him and then collapsed onto the ground.

"Abeke!"he yelled and ran towards her.

Dropping to the ground next to her he lifted her head and put it on his lap.

"Hey,hey Abeke",he said to her.

She opened her eyes a little."...I'm sorry".

"What are you sorry for?"he asked.

"All of this",she said in a whisper as her eyes started to close.

Conor tried to wake her up but nothing happened. Putting his fingers underneath the side of her chin he noticed that her pulse was weakening. Conor started to panic.

"Hey!I need help in here!",he yelled.

Seconds latter 2 green cloak guards ran in and so did Meilin and Rollan.

"What happened?",asked on of the guards as he came towards the couple on the floor.

"She collapsed and i don't know why",Conor told them.

"Let us take her to the infirmary",one of the guards told him as he picked Abeke up and started to run away.

Conor tried to follow but Rollan and Meilin held him back.

"Rollan move",Conor said forcefully to his friend.

"Calm down sheep boy",Rollan told him,"They won't let you go with her or see her for a while."

"I'm her boyfriend",Conor told Rollan.

"Conor we all know that and that is exactly why they don't want you to see her",Meilin told him.

"What could be wrong with her?",he asked as some tears came down his face.

"Don't worry Conor",said Meilin as she hugged her taller and bigger teammate."She will be OK".

"But what if she's not",Conor buried his head in Meilin shoulder."I should have done something earlier about all of this".

"There is nothing you could do Conor. There is nothing any of us could do. She barely ever talked to anyone, she always walked away from us. Whenever we did talk to her she said everything is fine and that was it,"Rollan spoke,"Don't beat yourself up about this sheepboy. Now you will want to be outside that door when they say that you can see her. Wipe those tears away and go, your girlfriend will need you when she wakes up".

"I'm not sure if that was an inspirational thing or to just get rid of me",said Conor as he started to walk away from them.

"It was both now go",said Rollan getting Conor to smile a little bit.

As he walked away Meilin said,"Do you think she will be OK?"

"Of course she will be. Abeke is strong like you",said Rollan hugging Meilin.

Conor walked to the medical area in the castle. As he got closer he noticed that more medics were running by him and into the infirmary. He finally stopped one of them.

"Are you guys going to help Abeke?",he whispered.

"Yes we are. But do not worry Conor, you will see your love again and soon. All you need to do is be patient and let us help her",he spoke to Conor."And i promise this".

"Thank you",Conor walked away down the hallway and to his room where he jumped on the bed and face planted on his pillow.

Waiting for someone to knock on his door took what felt like a million years but it did finally happen. Right when he heard the knock he was at his door in less than a second. Conor opened his door to see Rollan and Meilin.

"Can i see her?",he asked right away.

"Wow no hey what's up my friend?"Rollan questioned.

Conor glared at him."OK i get it no joking around you with all of this...happening".

"Please just answer my question",Conor told him.

Rollan nodded."You can go and see her now".

Conor ran past both of them and to the infirmary where he asked a medic which room Abeke was in.

"She is in the last one on the right",he told Conor.

He ran down the hallway and almost ran over the medic that he had talked to earlier.

"How is she?",he asked.

The medic smiled a little bit."It will take sometime for her to heal but she is awake and everything is well. You should be lucky that you went into the training area at the time you did. If we would have gotten her any latter...well lets not talk about what could have been. She is awake if you want to go in and see her but let me just tell you this, she is very weak and will need to stay here for a while longer. It turns out that she pushed herself to far. When she did that she quit eating, talking to anyone, and even managed to hurt her muscles and strength in the process. She might not be the same".

Conor nodded as he walked into the room. Shock covered his face as he saw her.

"Abeke…",he said in shock.

She turned to him and he saw tears coming down her face."I'm so sorry".

"Why?",were the only words Conor could speak as he sat down in a nearby chair.

"I just wanted to be…",she took a shaky breath,"the girlfriend that you deserve".

Conor usually never got mad at Abeke and if you looked at him you would think that he looked normal but to Abeke she could tell that he was angry at her just by looking in his eyes.

"You mean, you did all of this. Nearly killing yourself in the process just to make me happy?",his voice raised a little as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be the perfect girlfriend that you deserve".

"If anything you deserve a better boyfriend",Conor said his voice gentle."Never change yourself because of me."

"But-".

"No buts Abeke",Conor said as he pulled her into a tight hug."You're perfect the way you are".

Abeke hugged him back with all of the strength she had left and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Conor. I will never do it again knowing that i hurt you",she said.

Conor nodded and kissed her temple."I love you so much. Never change yourself for me ever".

"I love you too and i won't",she promised as she fell asleep with Conor holding her.

Reilin- Stealing Blankets

Meilin shivered as the freezing cold air rushed to her skin. Reaching behind her she tried to find the blanket that she fell asleep with but felt nothing. Grounding she sat up and yawned. Turning to her left she glared at what she saw.

It was Rollan and he was wrapped in the blanket and other blankets as well. The blankets were wrapped around him like a cocoon with only his face. No matter how mad or cold Meilin was she had to smiled a little at him.

Reaching over she shook him a little bit."Rollan".

He didn't budge."Rollan", she said a little bit louder.

He still didn't budge. Giving up she screamed in his ear,"Rollan!"

Startled he rolled off the side of the bed and onto the floor. She laughed as he tried to untangle himself from the blankets. When he finally got untangled and glared at her.

"What was that for?",he asked.

"I'm cold',she said wrapping her arms around herself.

"And that's my problem how?",he asked her again getting back in bed.

"Because you took all of the blankets".

"Just steal them back".

"It's kind of hard to do that when you wrap the blankets around you like a cocoon".

"I get cold too you know".

Meilin sighed."Can't we ever just share a blanket without getting in a fight?"

"We technically aren't fighting just arguing",Rollan said looking at her.

"Rollan you know i hate us arguing or fighting especially about a blanket".

Rollan hugged her."I know".

While he was hugging her she stole the blanket back and wrapped it around her tightly.

"Wow",said Rollan looking at his girlfriend."I thought we were having a moment".

"Yeah we were but then i got cold",she answered looking straight at him.

He smirked."Hey Meilin guess what?"

"Wha-",she didn't even get to finish her sentence before Rollan untucked the blanket from her and wrapped his arms around her tightly with the blanket covering both of them.

"Rollan",she said getting mad at him.

"Calm down. You are going to wake everyone up",Rollan said putting his head in her shoulder.

"You make me so mad sometimes",she said turning in his arms to put her head in his chest.

"I know but",he kissed her,"you still love me."

"Somehow i do even though every night you steal my blankets".

"Maybe i do that for a reason",he said looking down to see that she had fallen asleep."And i will keep doing it for that same reason".

He smiled at her and kissed her temple. He then fell asleep with her in his arms smiling at the fact that just by stealing blankets he could hold her.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry about taking so long to update all of my stories. I have been super busy with volleyball, school, and softball. I will try to update on weekends. No matter what thought i will try my hardest.

Soft Hair-Coneke

Sighing Abeke gave up trying to sleep.

"Are you OK, Love?",she heard someone beside her ask.

"Yeah I'm...I'm fine",she said trying to sound fine.

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you?"

She nodded her head."Nothing is wrong. I just can't sleep".

She felt movement next to her as a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. She turned her head to see Conor staring at her with his emerald eyes locked on hers.

"Just can't sleep",he said putting his hand on her cheek.

She nodded her head and sighed. Conor kissed her head and pulled her into his chest. Holding her tight he turned onto his back.

"Just close your eyes and clear your mind",said Conor."If you still can't fall asleep in a little bit wake me up not matter what and we will go for a walk or something".

"OK",Abeke said as she closed her eyes and snuggled her head into his chest.

About 20 minutes later Conor was fast asleep and Abeke was still awake. Abeke looked up to see Conor sleeping peacefully. Abeke reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. By doing that she got an idea of something she could do since she couldn't sleep.

"Love, can i talk to you real quick?",Abeke turned around in the chair that she was sitting in and looked at him.

She couldn't help but laugh out loud at what he looked like. Conor had little fishtail braids in his hair with colorful beads.

"I...i can't even",he broke into a smile and laughed."What did you do to me?"

"I couldn't sleep and i was bored so...there you go",she said gesturing to his hair and still laughing.

He shook his head, laughing and walked over to her. He then grabbed her in a tight hug."I told you that if you couldn't sleep then you should wake me up. Why didn't you?"

"You looked so peaceful",she answered him.

"You still should have. I wouldn't have cared",he said."But i would have cared about what you did to my hair".

"Well i think you look adorable",she said hugging him.

He shook his head smiling."I can't work today looking like this. You know that right".

"Yeah",she said as she started to take the braids and beads out of his hair."Can i ask you a quick question?"

"Anything",he answered.

"Why is your hair so soft?",she asked him running her hands threw it.

"I don't know",he said grabbing her hand and kissing it."You can touch my hair whenever you want but please never put braids and beads in my hair".

"Sorry",she said smiling sheepishly,"I can't make any promises".

He hugged her."What am i going to do about you?"

"I don't know",she said as she buried her head in his chest and listened to his heart beat.

First Kiss-Drawson

Drina-18

Dawson-16

Drina hid behind a tree peeking out ever so often. When she saw no one following her she sat down. All of the sudden pain shot threw her right side as she was breathing. Drina put her hand on her side, then lifted it to see blood on it. Did the people chasing her shoot her? When she was running she felt nothing hit her.

Knowing that she had to keep moving she stood up and and limped away. She had gotten about 20 more feet before nausea came over her. Falling to the ground hard she tried to pull herself behind a tree. She gasped as the pain in her side worsened and her shirt darkened in color. Drina tried to keep her eyes open but couldn't. Before she knew it she blacked out.

She didn't know how long she was out for. When she woke up again it was because someone was shaking her. The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes is that she was staring into her boyfriends and that the pain in her side was gone.

"Dawson…"

"It's me, it's me beautiful",he said putting his hand on her cheek.

As she got more awake she noticed she was in a bed and covered up by a thin dark colored blanket.

"Where am i?",she asked him.

"My room",he answered as he stood up and walked over to a dresser on the other side.

"How did i get here?"

He walked back over with a glass of water. As he handed it to her he sat down on the side of the bed."I found you in the woods just a little ways over yonder".

She raised an eyebrow and handed the glass of water back to him."Over yonder?"

"I really don't know how far it was, i just thought of something and said it",he told her shrugging."How's the bandage on your side holding up?"

She looked down to see that her shirt was changed and as she lifted it up a little to see the right side of her abdomen she saw a white bandage with a little bit of pink in the middle of it.

"Did you change my clothes?",she asked him, staring into his bright eyes.

He quickly out his hands up in surrender."I didn't do it, i swear. The nurse did even ask her. I didn't see anything",his face also quickly became red.

"OK i believe you",she said as she tried to sit up but was stopped by pain in her abdomen.

"Hey, be careful. You are still hurt",said Dawson as he gently put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down back into the bed.

"When will i be able to walk and move around?"

"When i say so",said Dawson as he grabbed her hand.

"You're not my doctor",she said.

"No but i am your boyfriend and i want you to heal properly",he said."You have no clue how scared i was when i heard that you came back here after your short trip and were attacked".

She turned to look at him."Who attacked me?"

He sighed."I'm sorry. Some of my guards...they thought you were a trespasser and attacked you. I had gotten your message that you were coming back and when heard about the whole trespasser thing i knew right away that it was you but the guards didn't".

"It wasn't your fault".

"I should have told them but i didn't have time. This is my fault and I'm sorry",he spoke softly to her.

Drina sat up a little bit and tried to wrap her arms around him but couldn't because of the pain. Dawson noticed this and moved closer, wrapping his arms around her gently.

"It's not your fault so don't worry. If anything i should be the one responsible for getting myself hurt",she whispered as he put his head in the crook of her neck.

As they separated Dawson put his hand on the side of her face and leaned in to touch his lips softly to hers. Drina was shocked at first but soon melted into his warm lips. When they separated they both smiled and rested their foreheads on each other.

"Dawson-Sorry",Dawson turned to see a guard looking at him."Sorry to interrupt. I'll just go now".

Dawson sighed and put his head down."I will talk to you latter, beautiful".

"Where are you going?",Drina asked as he got up and walked towards the door.

He turned around."I am going to go and teach the guards here how to knock on a door."

She smiled."Have fun with that".

"Oh believe me i will",he said as he opened the door and walked down the hallway.

Drina could hear him yell down the hallway at the guard,"When a door is closed that means you have to knock. Here, let me stop at the beginning, Do you know what your fist and a door equal? It equals knocking not opening the door. Do you know what a door is? It is this lovely piece of wood next to me that had a knob to it., it is also the thing you just opened. To knock you have to take your knuckles and tap on the door with them like what i am doing now. See this is knocking, it is really simple".

Drina smiled and thought about how much of a dork he is before she laid down and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Fears of Highs, Losing People, and Horses- Reilin

"Rollan where are you leading me?",Meilin asked as Rollan lead her down a hallway with a blindfold on.

"You will see",he said smiling.

Rollan kept walking with one hand on Meilins hip and the other one on her shoulder. Rollan was careful as he was directing her around the hallway. He knew that if he ran her into a wall he wouldn't be trusted again by her. When he got close to the stairs that lead to the place he wanted to show Meilin he stopped and took her hand.

"Do you trust me?",he asked.

"Why-",before she could finish her sentence Rollan picked her up in his arms and began to carry her small, light body up the stairs.

"You took too long to answer",he said leaning down to kiss her head.

She sighed and relaxed in his arms while leaning her head against his chest. Every so often Rollan would stop and look at her. She looked peaceful which was something that he saw rarely from her. He smiled and continued to walk up the stairs looking at her every so often. Once he reached the top he set her down on her feet and opened the door that was in front of them.

He then lead her outside. He turned her around and took her blindfold off. Meilin shielded her eyes for a second.

"Why are we outside?",she asked.

"I want to show you something",he answered leading her over to the railing.

Right when they got there Meilin looked over, turned around and wrapped her arms tightly around Rollan while trying to push him back to the door.

"Why are you pushing me back to the door?",he asked.

She stopped."Rollan can i tell you something that i haven't told anyone else".

"Of course",he wrapped his arms lightly around her and waited for her to speak.

"You can't tell anyone OK".

"I promise i won't",he told her.

"I'm scared of...heights",she said quietly.

He pushed her lightly away and held her at arm's length."You're scared of heights?"

She nodded and looked down in embarrassment."Have been for a long time".

"Hey Melin",he said as he put his hand under her chin and lifted it so he could look into her eyes."It's OK. If it makes you feel any better I'm actually scared of horses and believe me that is something to be embarrassed about."

What he said got a smile from Meilin watch made him smile."You never answered my question from before".

"What question?".

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course i do",she answered.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the railing. When Meilin saw what he was doing she stood still, trying to not move as he kept on walking. Soon he stopped.

"You said you trusted me, so trust me with this, please",said Rollan as he grabbed her hand again.

Meilin let Rollan lead her to the railing. Right when they got there Meilin closed her eyes. Rollan noticed this right away and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Open your eyes. There is no reason to be scared, I'm right here",Rollan whispered to her.

When Meilin opened her eyes all she did was stand there and hold tight onto one of Rollans arms.

"Hey Rollan",Meilin started,"Are you scared of anything else?"

He nodded."I'm...scared of losing people".

"Looks like we have a fear in common",she said.

He smiled and tightened his arms around her."Since i helped you with this what do you say about helping me with my problem of horses?"

"I don't even know how you are scared of horses".

He turned her around to face him."Those things are evil. They bite people-"

"And by people i think you mean you",Meilin interrupted.

"They bite other people too",Rollan stated as Meilin started to walk away."Where are you going?"

"To help you with your problem with horses",she smiled at him.

"FYI it is called Equinophobia. The fear of horses",Rollan said running after her.

One and Only- Shaya

Anya usually never second guessed anything but this was something she definitely needed to second guess. She still hadn't heard the full story of Shane and Abekes "relationship". All she knew was that they were never more than friends but that they both did like each other a lot at one point in time.

She knew that is she asked Shane about Abeke he would always turn down the conversation. He didn't always do that though. Shane had started doing that when he had heard that Abeke had started to date Conor. Anya also still hadn't heard the full rivalry of Conor and Shane, all she knew was that they hated each other and have only gotten along maybe once. When Shane had heard about that it was like he had gotten stabbed in the heart and would never be able to recover from it. Anya hated seeing him like that.

About a month or so later Shane and her had gotten together. Shane had looked happy for once but Anya could still see the hurt in his eyes. She didn't want to believe it at the time but she knew that Shane still cared about Abeke more than her. But one thing still didn't add up. Why did Shane say that he loved her if he actually loved Abeke still?

Anya walked down the hallway and knocked on Shane's office door.

"Who is it?",she heard him ask.

"It's Anya",the door opened right away and Shane let her in.

When she entered she walked over, behind his desk and sat down in his chair. Shane was standing in front of the desk with his arms crossed.

"What brings you here?",he asked in a soft voice.

For a second she didn't speak. She just couldn't just openly ask him about Abeke. That would hurt him too much but how else was she supposed to talk to him about it without just coming out and saying it. She knew what she had to do.

"Can we talk about you and...Abeke?",she asked in a voice so quiet Shane could barely hear her.

Anya looked at him in the eyes and couldn't read his expression. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Out of everything else we could talk about you choose…",he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Shane be honest with me please",she said as he looked up."Do you still...love or like Abeke?"

Shane stood still and put his head down. Anya stood up and walked over to him. She then lifted his chin up to look her in the eyes. What she saw was unimaginable. In his eyes she saw pain, hate, and love. It broke her heart.

"Shane I'm so sorry i brought it up but-".

"It's OK. I promise. It is just that...it's a touchy subject for me still. But yes i do love Abeke",he said.

"So you love her more than me?",Anya asked with hurt in her voice.

Right when she said it he hugged her tightly.

"Have you ever heard the saying if you love two people at the same time, choose the one you fell in love with second because if you really loved the first then you wouldn't have fallen for the second".

Anya looked up."What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I do love Abeke but if i truly loved her then i wouldn't have fallen for you. Besides I only love Abeke as a friend, I love you as a girlfriend. There is a huge difference between the two".

"Yeah some of us like to call that the friend zone",Anya said.

Shane smiled and kissed her on the head."I love you so much, never forget that".

Anya smiled as she pulled him into another hug."I love you too".

Shane held onto her tightly."Remember you are my one and only."


	24. Chapter 24

I'm back and by the way all of this was rushed so yeah that explains all of the errors and weirdness but sometimes weirdness is good...I think.

Drawson-Fears

(This one probably isn't the best)

Every night before Dawson goes to bed he walked around making for sure everything is OK. As he walked by some of the guards would bow to him and others would nod. Usually he noticed nothing but tonight was different.

As he walked down the last hallway he noticed that under a door there was light. He didn't know anyone who would be up at this time? Walking over to the door he knocked.

"Who is it?",he heard someone say.

"It's Dawson",he said.

The door opened slowly and revealed Drina who looked tired.

"Can i help you?",she asked.

"Why are you up to late? It is almost midnight",he told her.

"I just can't...sleep",she said rubbing her eyes.

He looked at her straight in her eyes."Why can't you sleep?"

She shrugged her shoulders."I don't know. I just can't sleep".

Dawson put his head on hers and said,"How about we go for a walk real quick?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand as they started to walk down the hallway towards the exit of the building. As they stepped into the cool air Dawson wrapped his cloak around her shoulders.

"Were you having nightmares again?"he asked.

It took her a couple of seconds to reply."Yeah".

"Are they about the same things as before?"

She nodded."I just want them to go away".

"They will soon, i promise",he said giving her hand a squeeze.

As they were walking outside Dawson noticed Drina stop.

"What is it?",he asked.

She didn't answer, all she did was look ahead where a torch lit up the deck that was ahead. Looking closer Dawson saw two black specks on the wall.

"Don't worry, they are just small spiders…",he quit talking as soon as he said those words and looked at her."I'm sorry. I forgot you don't like...spiders anymore".

Dawson turned her around and started to walk her back. On their way back her heard Drina mutter something.

"What did you say Beautiful?",he asked.

"Can i stay with you tonight?",she voice was barely a whisper but Dawson still heard her.

"Of course",he smiled as they walked to his room.

Right when they got there Drina got in his bed as he blew out the candles that were in his room. The next thing he noticed is that Drina had her arms tightly around him.

"Um...Drina your kind of...making it...hard to...breath",he stuttered.

"Sorry",she said loosening his arms around him.

"Why were you trying to squeeze me to death?"he smiled.

She buried her head in his chest."I'm scared of the...dark".

"So, is that why you had candles in your room on?",he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She nodded.

"You know",he said as he began to walk over to the bed with her still in his arms,"there is nothing to be afraid of. I will always be here".

With that he laid down on the bed with Drina resting on his chest.

"Hey Dawson",she said,"are you scared of anything?"

"I um...also used to be scared of the dark",he said."When i was younger my brother used to tease me about it".

"How did you get over it?"

"The hard way",Dawson said."My brother one day locked me in a closet with no light. I was in there for about a day or so before a guard found me. When the guard found me i was crying, i was scared to death and embarrassed. Ever since that day i haven't been scared."

"I'm sorry",she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. My brother said that it was just to make me stronger and it did".

Drina kissed him on the edge of his jawline."My brother used to think that our fears only make us stronger and that we need to fight through them. He never fought through all of them like he wanted to".

"He was smart",Dawson said as he hugged her tighter.

After a couple of minutes of silence between them Dawson spoke quietly, saying only three words.

"I'm so sorry".

Coneke- Fighting

"Abeke you could have died",Conor told her.

"Conor i know that but do you think that i could just let that guy get away with killing an innocent greencloak?",Abeke asked raising her voice.

They had been going back and forth like this for at least 20 minutes which for them was long. They usually never fought but every now and then they had a little argument that was fixed in a flash but not this one, not when Abeke, Conor's everything, could have been killed.

When Olvan had told them that they were going to be going into a war zone they really didn't think anything about it, neither did the 30 or 40 other greencloaks that went with them. Right when they had gotten onto the field of battle, everything turned to the worse it could be. The savages that they were going against knew where they were and attacked from behind as a surprise. Before they went into the fight Conor had told Abeke to stay close to him but in the midst of the of it all they had gotten separated. While Conor was taking down some savages he had seen Abeke out of the corner of his eye. The next thing he knew was that she had 5 savages in front of her, instead of turning around like most would have done in a 1 on 5 battle she took them on. She ended up on the ground in less than a minute with an arrow in her side and blood soaking through all of her clothing. Conor had never been more scared in his life.

"I know that that guy killed the greencloak but instead of going straight for a gang of them you should have called for backup",Conor told her.

"I didn't have time to do-"

"Then you should have ignored them",Conor interrupted, talking in a quiet and calm voice.

"Why is it such a big deal all of the sudden?",she asked.

"Because you could-"

"But I'm not-"

"But you could-"

"I'm fin-"

"You could have bee-"

"I was car-"

"Then why did y-"

"Everything is-"

"Abeke!",Conor yelled for the first time ever at her.

She stared at him, startled and scared. When Conor noticed that he had raised his voice a little too much the first thing he did was wrap his arms around Abeke as tight as he could.

"I'm so so sorry love. I didn't mean to yell or scare you or anything. This whole thing is just...i-i…",he couldn't even talk anymore all he did was squeeze Abeke as tight as he could.

"Conor it's OK, i promise",Abeke told him as he started to shake. Abeke put her head in the crook of his neck and smiled a little."It seems like you scared yourself more than me. Are you going to be OK, Love?"

Conor separated from her and put his hands on her face. He nodded smiling."I'll be fine. What about you?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms lightly around his waist.

"I'm still so sorry about what happened, it won't ever happen again",he put his forehead on hers.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Conor noticed that it was dark outside. He quickly kissed Abeke and then picked her up and walked over to the bed. Conor laid her down gently on the bed and covered her up. Laying down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her one more time on the head noticing that she was almost asleep already. Conor brought her as close as he could and put his chin on the top of her head knowing that they would hopefully never have a fight like this again.

I Didn't Think You Were Coming Back- Reilin

(This is kind of a different version of one of my previous stories with Reilin called Separation Anxiety. This one is different in some aspects though but it is the same in others)

Meilin felt the cool breeze on her face as she saw Greenhaven. She smiled at the familiar sight. It had been months since she had been here, it had been months since she had seen Conor, Abeke...Rollan. Her and Rollan had been close and when she had told him that she was leaving Meilin saw sadness in his eyes, which she never saw and it hurt her heart to see it. Meilin knew that Rollan didn't act the same when she was gone. Her and Abeke had sent letters back and forth and Abeke had told her that Rollan didn't make a whole lot of jokes and he was really quiet.

Once the ship was docked, she got out and quickly headed inside. Winding through the hallways she found Conor, Abeke, and Rollan. She walked up behind them and Abeke and Conor were the first ones to see her. Abeke rushed past Rollan and wrapped her arms tightly around Meilin.

"When did you get back?"Abeke asked as she separated from her friend and Conor hugged her.

"Just a little bit ago",Meilin told them.

"You were gone for 7 months. What were you doing?"

"Some side missions for Olvan. During one of them i got captured by some natives that thought i was an enemy. I then fought beside them in a war. Got a couple battle scars from the others on my side but we won",Meilin told them as she noticed Rollan just staring at her.

Abeke and Conor must have noticed the awkwardness between us.

"I guess we'll see you at dinner",said Abeke as she and Conor left down the hallway.

Meilin turned and looked at Rollan who was staring at his shoes. Be for Meilin could ask him anything Rollan grabbed her hand and quickly dragged her into his room.

When they got in there Rollan shut the door and just stared at her. Meilin couldn't believe what she saw. There were tears-actual tears in Rollans' eyes.

"Rollan?"Meilin asked stepping towards him.

Rollan fell to his knees as tears rolled down his eyes and he looked at Meilin straight in her eyes. Meilin sat down on her knees and brought Rollan into a hug. Rollan used all of his strength to hold onto her as tight as he could.

"Rollan what's wrong?"Meilin asked quietly.

He released his grip on her and put both of his hands on her cheeks and stared straight into her eyes.

"I missed seeing that beautiful face of yours",he then kissed her gently.

Meilin kissed him back. When she separated, she could still see tears in his eyes.

"I thought you said that you would never cry again",Meilin wiped some of the tears off of his face.

Rollan grabbed her hand and kissed it."That was before the love of my life left for 7 months and didn't send back letters or anything to tell us that you were OK."

"I promise i won't do it again",Meilin told him as she brought his head to her shoulder to hold him. They stayed like that for a long time, Meilin holding Rollan and assuring him that she wouldn't leave again.

Just Breath- Lenori/Olvan

(They are about 19 or 20)

"What if i mess up? Or-or stumble over the words. I don't think i can do this",Olvan said pacing in the small room as Lenori sat on the bed watching him.

"You're overreacting",Lenori told him quickly and stood up in front of him."Pacing isn't going to help either. It will only make things worse".

"Then what do i do?"he asked frustrated.

"Take deep breaths",she told him putting her hands on his shoulders.

He listened to her. Taking deep breaths in and out.

"You will do fine OK. If you get to nervous up there just take a breath and close your eyes. Act like you are in your happy place wherever that may be."

Olvan smiled a little."Thank you".

She smiled back."I think it's time."

He took one more breath before leaving the room and heading towards the main hall where they were having the ceremony. Lenori walked down next to him and when they got to the doors, she kissed him on the cheek.

"You've got this",she said and then headed inside to find a spot to sit.

A little bit latter an elder greencloak came out to get him."It is time".

Olvan nodded and followed him inside. When they got inside everyone stood at attention to Olvan and the elder greencloak in front of him. Everyone watched them both closely as they reached the front of the podium where the lead greencloak was.

The elder greencloak left Olvan as he knelled in front of the podium that the leader stood at. The leader raised his hand and everyone sat down.

"We gather here today to witness the coming of a future leader for Greenhaven,"his voice boomed."He has been with us for many years, learning how to make this world better and how to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Risking his life everyday to save people who are being attack or who are in a war that they did not want to be in. He is a true definition of a greencloak."

The leader walked around the podium and was handed a new cloak as he walked towards Olvan."Stand and raise your right hand while placing your left one on the cloak".

Olvan stood up and did as told.

"Now, please, repeat after me. I, state your name, will fulfill the duties as a second in charge commander for the position of Greenhavens leader, if he falls or is unable to continue the role of commanding the greencloaks, i will become the new leader and never leave anyone behind."

"I, Olvan, will fulfill the duties as a second in charge commander for the position of Greenhavens leader, if he falls or is unable to continue the role of commanding the greencloaks, I…",Olvan stopped for a split moment and looked over to see Lenori smiling at him and telling him to breath. He took a breath and continued,"I will become the new leader and never leave anyone behind."

"For i will always be the first and last on the battlefield and keep everything fair between all peoples and more. If i disgrace any law or any person i will take full responsibility for my actions and face the consequences."

"For I will always be the first and last on the battlefield and keep everything fair between peoples and more. If i disgrace any law or any person i will take full responsibility for my actions and face the consequences,"Olvan repeated, saying each word carefully and as bold as he could.

"I will make the decisions that help Greenhaven, no matter the costs. I am and always will obey the laws, the people, and the government for i am and always will be a greencloak."

"I will make the decisions that help Greenhaven, no matter the costs. I am and always will obey the laws, the people, and the government for i am and always will be a greencloak,"as he repeated the final words of the vow he could hear people start to cheer.

"Congratulations,"the leader said as he turned to the rest of the people."Everyone please welcome Olvan, second in command of the leader of Greenhaven!"

Everyone cheered again. Olvan smiled as the leader put his new greencloak on him. He then looked over at Lenori who was smiling brightly at him and clapping.

Olvan was still standing where he was when he took the vows as everyone left. Once everyone was gone the leader came over to him and shook his hand.

"I look forward to seeing you in the meetings of the council and as my second in command. I know i made the right choice choosing you for the job,"he told Olvan.

"Thank you sir",Olvan said.

"Who's that?"he asked nodding behind Olvan to a girl who was standing there.

"That is Lenori, my...girlfriend",Olvan answered.

"Ah. If i was you i would never let her leave my sight. You never know when she could leave and not return,"he said to Olvan as Olvan looked back at Lenori then turned back the the leader."Love is the most powerful thing. It starts wars and ends them. It keeps the weak strong and the strong weak. It breaks people down and builds them up, some people build walls for emotions such as love because they don't want to feel weak but without weakness, you would never be able to get stronger. It's the people you love that make you stronger because they are your worst weakness and you would do anything to keep them safe."

The leader them left as Lenori walked up behind Olvan. Olvan turned around and looked straight into her eyes.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about. You did great",she told him.

"Because of you,"he said hugging her tightly."Thank you for everything that you have done for me and for keeping up with me for all of these years. I know that I'm a pain and everything and...you have no clue how much you mean to me. I love you so much."

Lenori hugged him back."I love you too but i have one question."

"What is it?"he asked separating from her.

"Do you love me more than coffee?"

He sighed and smiled."You and coffee have separate places in my heart."

"You still didn't answer my question,"she said smiling.

He put both his hands on her cheeks and kissed her gently. When they separated, Olvan put their heads together and they both closed their eyes.

"I guess that can work as an answer for now",Lenori smiled as Olvan laughed a little.

When I Close My Eyes, I Can Still Hear The Echos Of Your Voice- Shaya

Anya walked into the main part of the castle and saw that no one looked at her but a couple nodded towards her. Walking away from the crowd of people she saw two others walk towards her. One looked like Shane but had startling emerald green eyes and was at least and inch or two taller. The other looked like she was from Nilo. She had braids going down her back and off her left shoulder. She looked sad and like she had been crying.

"You must be Anya?"the boy said.

She nodded.

"My name is Conor and this is Abeke. She knew Shane well unlike me",said Conor.

"How did you meet Shane?"Anya asked Abeke.

"He recruited me to the conquerors when i was 11. He was my only true friend back then and he always cared for me, even though i was on the other side most of the time,"Abeke told her.

"Shane mentioned you every once in awhile,"Anya said as she turned to Conor."What about you?"

"I never really met, met him but i did talk to him once but i…",Conor stopped talking and turned to Abeke.

"He hated Shane a lot but doesn't want to say it out loud because he doesn't want to hurt me,"Abeke answered the rest for him.

"So, you never got on Shane's good side?"

"To be honest,"Conor started,"I didn't think he had a good side."

Anya smiled a little."Not a lot of people did but he did have one and if you got on it you were lucky."

"Oh um...we have something to give you,"said Conor as he quickly ran away and into the crowd of people.

When he came back he was carrying a red cloak and something white.

"This is Shane's cloak and mask. We decided that it would be best to give it to you because when i was with Shane during a mission he talked about you and told me that you guys were together,"Abeke said as Conor handed her the cloak and mask.

"Thank you,"Anya said.

"We also got a room ready for you. We thought that you could stay here to the night before heading back,"said Conor as he began to walk away with Abeke and Anya following him.

The hallways were empty as the trio walked down to the end and then took a left.

"The third room on the right is yours,"Abeke told her.

"Thank you",Anya said hugging Abeke.

"Shane loved you so much. I'm so sorry,"Abeke whispered to her.

Anya smiled sadly as a thank you and hugged Conor real quick. She then headed into the room as Conor and Abeke left. Right when she got in the room Anya gasped as she slid to the floor and tears came down her face. She clutched the mask and cloak to her chest as she let tears fall freely down her cheeks.

"Why did you have to leave so early?"she asked out loud quietly.

She stayed like that for awhile before getting up and walking over to the bed. She set the cloak and mask on the bed. After looking at the stuff for a awhile, she picked the cloak up and wrapped it around her. She then picked up the mask and ran her fingers over the small crack that ran through the eye.

Looking to her left she saw that the moon and stars were out. Anya sighed and got into bed with the cloak still wrapped around her. As she closed her eyes she could hear a voice in the back of her head.

" _You look good in red_ ",the voice said.

Anya smiled a little as she fell asleep.

Mornings- Faya

Finn opened his eyes to be blinded by the light coming through the blinds. He yawned and stretched his arms above him. As he stretched he felt someone stir next to him. He turned to see Maya still sleeping soundly with the blankets around her tightly.

He smiled a bit and shook her gently.

"It's time to wake up".

She groaned in protest and mumbled,"Too early...need more sleep."

He sighed. "You need to wake up. We have things to do."

"Like what?"she asked wrapping the blanket around her like a cocoon.

"Well, for starters,"Finn moved her into his arms even though she was still wrapped in the blanket,"we have work to do and if we're late that will make Olvan mad."

"But we don't have to check in for like...2 hours or something like that. We will have enough time,"Maya told him as she wiggled out of the blanket and his arms.

"You're not a morning person are you?"Finn asked.

She shook her head and got in bed,covering herself up in all of the blankets again.

"I don't understand why you are",Maya said.

"Mornings are the best. Everything interesting happens and everything usually starts in the morning",he told her.

She stared at him like he was insane."Are you even human?"

"Surprisingly...yes",he said as he left the room.

Maya sighed. She never understood how or why he was a morning person and liked the morning so much. As she thought about it she came up with an idea to make him not wake up so early and she hoped it would work because she didn't know how much longer she would be able to stand waking up right after dawn.

The next morning when Finn woke up he noticed one thing that was really different. He didn't see Maya next to him. Trying to get up he felt a weight on his chest. Looking down he saw Maya. She had wrapped her body tightly around his and was sleeping peacefully.

Finn didn't know what to do, he didn't want to move her but then again he needed to get up. He looked at her and made his mind up. Laying back down his wrapped his arms around her, making for sure that he didn't wake her up.

Closing his eyes he heard someone say,"I found your weakness to not getting up in the morning so early."

Finn smiled."Maybe getting up so early isn't always the best."

Maya smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him on the jaw. She then rested her head back on his chest and fell asleep knowing that she won't have to get up early ever again.

Pinched Nerve- Larik

Lishay swung her sword to the right to meet an enemy's. She stepped back taking a stab at his foot, making him fall and hit his head hard on the ground. Lishay looked to her left to see someone else that was at least 5 times her size. He ran straight at her, not having enough time to move Lishay got thrown into a giant tree.

Trying to get up she felt a sharp pain go through her neck and down her shoulder. Looking back up to where she saw the big guy she now saw other greencloaks had knocked him out.

"Need a hand?"she looked up into someone's warm brown eyes.

"Thanks Tarik."she said getting up. As she tried to stand straight up, pain rocketed down her neck and her shoulder causing her to wince and fall to the ground in pain.

"Lishay! What's wrong?"Tarik knelled next to her.

"Nothing, just got dizzy,"said Lishay standing up with Tarik's help.

He looked at her questionably."We should probably get going. We don't want to miss the boat."

She nodded and followed him to the boat, keeping her neck bent so that the pain wouldn't come back. She could tell that Tarik every so often would look back for a split second to look at her.

Right as they got on the boat Tarik waited by the stairs that went down into the quarters where they slept. When he saw Lishay, he grabbed her and and nearly dragged her to his room.

"Tarik what are you doing?"she asked.

"I know you weren't dizzy back there. Something is wrong, i could also tell by the way you were walking. You kept your head down as if there was pain in your neck,"he told her closing the door to his room and crossing his arms while staring at her.

"I promise you nothing is wrong,"Lishay said trying to leave the room but was stopped by Tarik.

Tarik then put both his hands on her shoulders and pushed down gently. Lishay gasped in pain and threw his hands off of her shoulders.

"I told you,"he said."Lay down on your stomach on the bed."

Lishay did what he told her."Why or what-"

"Is it your neck that hurts?"he asked.

Lishay didn't answer.

She heard Tarik sigh."I'm just trying to help. I hate seeing you in pain and i know when you are in pain."

"Fine. It's my neck and shoulder,"she told him giving up.

"How did it happen?"he asked.

"An enemy that was much bigger than me threw me into a tree."

He smiled a little."You never know when to back down do you?"

"Apparently not,"said Lishay."What do you think is wrong?"

"Probably just a pinched nerve or something like that,"he said.

"How do we get rid of the pain?"she asked.

"Hang on a second,"Tarik then ran out of the room to return moments later with a bag of ice in his hand."Not to be weird or anything but I'm going to need you to take your uh...shirt off."

"Why?"she asked carefully sitting up in a position that won't hurt her.

"I talked with the medic real quick and he said that the ice needs to be right on the spot or spots that it hurts,"he told her.

"Oh...OK,"she carefully took her shirt off as Tarik looked down at his feet. She felt weird in just her bra in front of her 5 month boyfriend. Lishay then laid back down on her stomach as Tarik placed the bag of ice on the place where her neck and shoulder met.

"That's really cold,"she told him shuddering.

"You only have to have it on for about 10 or 15 minutes,"Tarik told her laying down next to her while facing her.

"Thank you for everything,"she said.

He smiled."Anytime. By the way you are...beautiful."

"Wait...did you look at me while i took my shirt off?"she asked.

"Sorry but i couldn't help it but it's true though. You are the most beautiful women ever even when you are hurt and looking at me like you want to kill me,"he told her giving her a quick kiss before closing his eyes and putting his forehead on hers.

She smiled and closed her eyes also."You're lucky i love you, you dork, or i would be trying to kill you right now."

He laughed."I love you too and i don't think you will ever kill me, I'm too special."

"Yeah, your special alright,"she also laughed before falling into a light sleep while listening to Tarik's' breathing.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- I'm not sure yet but i might be continuing Amnesia, not entirely sure though. Thank you for all of the reviews and everything else even though i am really bad at updating, i promise i will try to update more often once i have more time. As of right now just thank you and peace out.

All I Have- Faya

(They are are 15 and 20)

"You shouldn't go,"a voice said behind him.

Finn had just gotten out of a meeting with Olvan about a new mission that is deep in the Amayan forest with some tribes. Olvan had told her that he would be going in with two other greencloaks and that if the wrong tribe sees them then they will be attacked.

He turned around to see Maya standing in his doorway looking straight at him. Looking away, he sighed and continued to pack his bag.

"It's just a mission. I have gone on many of these where Olvan has told us they are dangerous but nothing bad happens,"he told her looking at her.

"You never know what could happen and this one seems worse than the others, i mean… rouge tribes that have started to attack towns and cities? And have also attacked random people who have done nothing?"

Finn stood up and walked towards her. "You need to not worry. Has anything ever happened to me on the past missions?"

She sighed. "Well...no but…".

He smiled. "But what?"

Maya looked down at the ground and mumbled something. Finn put his hand under her chin and lifted it up to where they were they were looking straight at each other.

"What did you say?"he asked.

"You're all i have left,"she told him.

Finn smiled, looking away and made a sound between a laugh and a sigh. When he turned back he put both his hands on Maya's cheeks.

"If i lose you i have nothing, that's why you shouldn't go. I love you too much that if i lost you i would lose myself,"she spoke softly.

"I love you too,"Finn said hugging her tightly. "While I'm gone i will be as careful as i possibly can."

Maya smiled. "If you come back with even one scratch on you, i will be so mad-"

"Nothing will happen,"Finn said picking his bag up and walking out of the room with Maya behind him.

"I guess i will see you in a week,"said Maya as she and Finn stood outside the boat that would be taking Finn to Amaya.

Finn turned to her and kissed her quickly. After saying a quick i love you Finn got on the boat but not with out saying these final words.

"While I'm gone don't do anything stupid. You're all i have as well."

Maya smiled as the boat left the dock.

How Dare You!?- Levan

(They are younger in this)

Olvan walked down the dark hallway towards Lenori's office. As he reached her door he opened it and slammed it shut hard behind him. Lenori looked up at him.

"Can i help you?"she asked looking at a red faced Olvan.

"How. Dare. You!",he told her with a straight face.

Lenori raised her eyebrows and looked at him funny. "What?"

He walked over to her desk and slammed his hands down on her desk. "You know what!"

She shook her head. "No i don't."

He stared at her surprised. Walking around her desk he grabbed the mug that had been on the corner. Olvan the tilted it so that she could see the brownish liquid inside.

"What is this?"he asked.

"It's tea,"she answered.

He stared at her as if she had just said the most offensive thing in the world. "Why is it in here?"

She grabbed the mug from him and placed it back on the desk. "Because i was drinking it."

"Wha-what-why?"he asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Because i was thirsty,"Lenori said.

"Have you heard of this drink called coffee?,"Olvan asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yes, but i don't like it."

His eyes widened and he put a hand over his heart. "I'm offended."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah i am."

Lenori shook her head and laughed. "I don't understand you sometimes."

Olvan hugged her and whispered in her ear,"No one does."

He then grabbed her cup of tea threw it against the wall. He then ran to the door, turning around he pointed at her and yelled,"I owe you nothing,"then ran out of the room.

Lenori looked at the door in shock."Oh my gods…. he is going insane."

Poison- Larik

(They are younger)

"Someone help!",Tarik yelled as he entered the campsite with Lishay in his arms.

Two medics came running towards them."What happened?"

"I don't know. We were just walking through the woods when she...she just collapsed",Tarik said quickly.

"Let us take her",said one of the medics as he took Lishay out of Tariks arms and rushed towards the infirmary tent.

Tarik tried to follow but the other medic stopped him. "We can't let you see her for a while until we know what's wrong."

"But I'm her boyfriend", Tarik argued.

The medic sighed and nodded."We know but it will only be for a few hours at the most."

Tarik looked away and nodded as he headed towards his tent. Once he got there he sat down on his sleeping bag and put his head in his hands. Replaying the events that had just happened, made him sick. They were just walking and seeing Lishay just fall to the ground all of the sudden scared him to death. In that moment he picked her up not knowing what to do and started to go as fast as he could to the campsite making for sure not to hurt her more.

Tarik fell on his back and sighed looking at the top of his tent. It felt like hours to Tarik before someone came to talk to him. It was one of the medics from earlier.

Before the medic could say anything Tarik ran past him and to the infirmary tent where he almost tackled 3 other greencloaks. Looking around he saw rows of beds with a shall sheet hanging in the middle, separating each one. Walking down the middle of them he looked left and right trying to find her.

When he got to the end of the tent he turned around and ran back to the medic he had passed. When Tarik reached him, he grabbed his arms tightly.

"Where is she?"he asked his voice cracking.

The medic sighed."I was going to tell you before you bolted away".

Tarik sighed and looked down at his shoes."Where is she?"

The medic pointed to a tent that was about 50 feet away."She is in there but before you go running off, bulldozing greencloaks let me tell you what's wrong with her."

"You make it sound like she is dying,"Tarik paused real quick,"she isn't dying right?"

The medic smiled a little."No. She is just very, very sick. We found a needle dart with some sort of...poison on it that was shot at her and hit her in the leg. I sent out some greencloaks to talk to the natives about it and they said that there isn't a cure for it but it would only last a few days at the least."

"What about at the most?"Tarik asked as he and the medic started to walk towards the tent.

"It's best we not tell you,"the medic opened the flap to the tent to reveal 2 other people and Lishay in the bed.

When Tarik looked at Lishay, he thought he was going to fall over. She was pale and had beads of sweat dripping down her face. Even with the layers of blankets she still looked like she was freezing. When she coughed it came out raspy and scratchy. Not knowing what to do he sat down on his knees and brought a hand up to Lishays fevered head.

She opened her eyes and smiled a little. Tarik smiled back as the others that were in the tent left.

"Hey",she said in a soft, raspy voice.

"Hey,"he answered brushing some bangs off of her face and behind her ear.

Tarik sat on the edge of the small cot as Lishay used his thigh as a pillow. He rubbed her back as she drifted to sleep. Tarik soon followed, his body falling sideways onto the bed.

Tarik was woken up in the middle of the night by someone crying. When he opened his eyes and noticed that Lishay wasn't next to him anymore but she was on the floor curled up in a ball, hugging a pillow and crying.

Right away Tarik got off of the cot and gathered Lishay up in his arms holding her against his chest tight.

"What's wrong?"he asked her gently.

"Everything hurts,"she told him crying harder.

"Is it because of the poison?"Tarik asked putting her back in the cot.

"I don't know,"she told him, holding on tight to his waist.

Tarik undid Lishays arms and knelled by the cot looking her in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed her head.

"Everything will be OK soon, i promise,"Tarik spoke sincerely to her and stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

She closed her eyes, leaning closer to his hand and taking a deep breath."What did i do to deserve you?"

Tarik shook his head."I should be the one asking that question, not you".

It took Lishay almost 3 more hours before she actually fell asleep again. The pain always came back at the most unusually times and she would not be able to sleep or wake up screaming. Through the night Tarik stayed up and coaxed her back to sleep by telling her stories about his family or from when they were younger. Lishay didn't really talk but every so often she would say thank you and that she loved him. It always make Tarik smile when she said that.

Be for Lishay fell asleep for the 7th time that night Tarik spoke softly to her.

"Everything will always be OK, no matter what happens i will always be with you,"with that he closed his eyes, putting his head against the cot and smiling that same smile he did for years and years until he couldn't anymore.

My Worries Melted Away When I Saw You Smile- Shaya

"What if this was a mistake?"

He had asked that same question over and over again and again. It was starting to annoy Anya a lot. She rolled her eyes and let out a breath.

"It's not a mistake",Anya told him fixing the collar on his suit.

"How do you know?"he asked stepping away from her and starting to pace around the room.

"Can you just stay still so i can fix your suit?"Shane must have chosen to ignore her or he was lost in his own thoughts because he kept pacing.

When he finally stopped he turned to her."How does Arctica sound?"

She stared at him funny."What?"

"I heard it's nice this time of year. We should go there… better yet lets stay there and never come back. I like that idea,"he said.

"You hate the cold",she said sternly.

"They have summers,"Shane told her.

She sighed and said sarcastically,"Yeah and it's so much warmer."

Shane nodded his head."It probably is but you don't know if you don't go and see for yourself."

Anya walked closer to him and started to fix his suit while shaking her head."A whole 3 degrees that it changes in the summer is such a difference."

"It probably i-".

"Shane!"Anya said raising her voice a little to make him stop talking."I don't know why you are worrying so much. You have been around everywhere and people find an interest in you. The stories you tell kids who will then tell their parents will make them like you. Because when you make kids happy adults will see that you aren't so bad. What you are doing is not a mistake, it's your destiny. You were made to be a king and a king you will be."

Shane smiled a little as someone knocked on the door. A guard came in."It is time."

He sighed and turned to Anya."Am i really making the right decision?Even after everything that i have done?"

"Your past doesn't define you,"Anya kissed him on the cheek."You've got this."

With that Anya gentle shoved Shane out of the room and in the direction he was supposed to head. Anya walked the other way.

When Shane got to the large doors that lead into the throne room, where the people of Stetriol would see him he paused before entering and took a deep breath. The doors opened and Shane stood straight up and began walking, trying to keep a straight face.

People in the room stood up and looked at him as he passed. The guards and people all bowed as he walked by. Starting to feel fidgety he looked over to his right where he saw Anya looking straight at him.

They locked eyes and Anya smiled brightly at him as she bowed along with the rest of the people. Seeing her smile seemed to help him. Everything was going to be OK is what the smile meant. All of his doubts and worries just seemed to...melt, he could do this. Anya believed he could so he knew he could. Shane seemed to walk with a little pep in his step as he got closer to the front where he would be announced the new king.

I'm So Sorry- Drawson

(Dawson=18/Drina=21)

"Hey Drina",Dawson said as he walked into the room where she was sitting on the bed.

"What?"she asked swinging her legs over the bed.

"You..ugh got a letter in the mail and it doesn't say who it's from",he handed her the small envelope.

She took it and opened the envelope. The paper inside must have been important because on the outside it said for Drina's eyes only. She unfolded it and began to read.

Dawson knew something was wrong as she began reading it. Her face slid into a frown and then into something that looked like pain...almost heartbreak. Watching her, she dropped the letter onto the floor and just stared at the wall.

She mumbled something softly.

"What did the letter say?"he asked gently sitting next to her on the bed.

"He's gone",was as she said as tears silently began to run down her cheeks.

"What do you mean?"Dawson questioned.

She turned to him. Pain, heartbreak and so much more decorated her face as she spoke.

"Shane...he's gone",everything collapsed.

Drina slid off of the bed and onto the ground. She pulled her knees tightly to her chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Dawson just sat there trying to process the fact the Shane was...dead. When he finally did he got down next to Drina and gathered her smaller body in his arms and held her tightly to his chest.

"He was my only family left",Drina sobbed into his shoulder."I'm all alone know."

"No your not-"

"Who do i have?"she raised her voice.

Dawson sighed and began wiping tears off of her cheeks with his thumbs."I'm still here and i always will be. I will never leave you. I swear on my life."

Drina put her head on his shoulder as she took deep breaths."You can read the letter if you want."

Dawson nodded and reached over to where the letter had fallen on the floor. It wasn't that long but it read:

Dear Drina,

We are sorry to tell you but your brother, Shane, has passed away. He died a hero and all Greencloaks know his name and will never forget him. We were just recently told that you were alive otherwise we would have told you sooner. He has been gone for 7 years. Not all will know what he did to help save the world but we will.

Sincerely,

A Greencloak

Dawson wasn't a big fan of how they put it in the letter or how they wrote it. Looking down at Drina in his arms he smiled sadly and shook his head. Taking a deep, he put his chin on her head.

"I'm so sorry,"Dawson spoke."I'm so, so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. No one does. He chose his life and it just happened to end that way even though i wish it hadn't. He was the one person who believed in me. Nothing will be the same,"she told him.

Dawson didn't know what to say. He just held her as she rested against him. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure wherever he is, he's happy knowing that he helped so many people even after all of the bad things he did. Shane really was a hero,"he told her as a couple more tears fell down her face and she began to slowly drift off.

When Dawson knew that Drina was asleep he read through the letter again and again. When he flipped the letter over and looked at the back he noticed some small writing. It read something he never thought he would see:

I'm sorry Drina.

Morphine- Reilin

Rollan sprinted down the hallway and took a left leading him to Meilin's room. Right when he got there he saw Conor on the ground...laughing.

Rollan skited to a stop and looked at Conor."Dude, you good?"

Conor tried to speak but ended up bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"He's fine",someone said.

Rollan looked up and saw Abeke come of Meilin's room with a big smile on her face."Is Meilin OK?"

Abeke smiled."Believe me she's fine. They put her on some heavy medicine and...you'll have to see for yourself,"she began laughing along with Conor.

Rollan stared at them funny and headed into Meilin's room. He closed the door quietly behind him. When he turned around he saw Meilin looking at him.

"How are you feeling?"he asked walking toward her.

She laughed."Everything's fuzzy, fuzzy."

Rollan raised an eyebrow and stared at her weird."What?"

She looked at him serious."They told me it was water."Meilin shook her head."It wasn't water."

Rollan nodded."It was probably the medicine they gave you that Abeke was talking about."

"You mean they drugged me?"Meilin's eyes got wide."So am i high right now?"

"Yeah,"Rollan started,"you're in the clouds."

"Am i a cloud jumper?"

Rollan stared at her funny."What's a cloud jumper?"

"What is life?"

"That's not the answer to my question."

"What came first the chicken or the egg?"

"What?"

"Do crabs think fish can fly?"

"You're not making sense?"

"Tell me the truth."

"About what?"he asked.

She stared at him deeply."Can vegetarians eat animal crackers?"

"Umm..i think so."

"Can i tell you a secret?"she asked.

He nodded his head."Yeah of coarse?"

She whispered,"I stepped on a spooodeler."

"Um OK?"

"Is an army of little spooodelers going to come after me since i killed the mama?"

"...",Rollan didn't know how to answer that.

She gasped."There's no way they can come after me though. I'm too special."

"There's spiders everywhere,"Rollan told her.

Meilin stared at him."Does that mean there's spooodelers in my little-tiny-castle-house-room?"

That got Rollan to smile and laugh. He shook his head as Meilin spoke.

"You're cute when you smile."

"What?"he asked as he stopped laughing and looked straight at her."What did you just say?"

"Palm trees are beach pubes."

"Never say that again,"he smiled at her."What did you say though?"

She turned her head and looked up."I don't know."

"You just said I'm cute when i smile,"he told her.

"Did i?"she questioned herself."Huh...maybe i did."

"You did,"Rollan couldn't stop smiling.

She stared at him then all of the sudden...rolled off of the bed.

"Meilin are you OK?"he asked getting up.

He looked around the bed and saw Meilin's head.

"Hey there,"she said. Meilin then began to roll towards the door."I'ma rollie pollie."

"Oh my goodness,"Rollan laughed.

She stopped rolling and looked at him."It's not nice to laugh at a lady."

"Oh you are not a lady as of now,"he told her.

She gasped loudly and looked away dramatically."How dare you? And you even call me Lady Panda."

Rollan sighed."I know i do."

"I can't feel my butt."

"Probably because you were sitting down for a while,"he told her grinning.

"But if i can't feel it is it even there?"

"Oh boy here we go again."

"Orange is the only color you can taste."

"Yep it's time for bed,"Rollan stood up and walked over to Meilin who was sitting up against the door.

"Hey! Don't touch a woman,"she turned away from him for a second then turned back and held her arms out."Heelp."

Rollan picked her up quickly and laid her down on the bed. Then began to leave but Meilin stopped him.

"Wait, will you stay with me? I don't want any spoodelers to come after me while i sleep."

Rollan laughed."Of course."

"Thanks love,"she told him as he walked back over and sat in the chair.

"You know that's what Conor and Abeke say to each other?"

She smiled."They're cute together. They are like those little chocolate swirls that are milk and white chocolate mixed."

"Meilin! That is so bad,"he told her as he burst out laughing.

She looked at him as if he was crazy."We all thought of it."

"No one thought of it that way,"he laughed.

She sighed."Whatever. Can you lay with me?"

Once Rollan stopped laughing he got in bed next to her. Right away Meilin rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, i really do,"she told him."I don't want to lose you ever. You are the greatest person in my life and even though we fight a lot i still love you and always will."

"I love you too. Also, I'm so happy you won't remember any of this,"he told her kissing her head.

She laughed."Yeah...about that…"

He tilted her head in his direction."What?"

"Mmm well...let's just say that the medicine wore off a little bit ago,"she told him turning away."You better not tell anyone about this."

Rollan kissed her head."I swear i won't and promise to protect you from the spooodelers that you are so scared of."

"Oh gods what did i even say? I don't remember some of it."

"That's good, believe me,"Rollan said as he and Meilin fell into a peaceful sleep.

Storm- Coneke

"Are you OK?"a voice said behind her.

Abeke sighed and turned around to face Conor. She nodded."Yeah, I'm fine...just tired."

Conor looked at her funny for a second then smiled a little."Love, you are not a good liar."

"I'm not lying i swear Conor,"she told him as he headed towards the bed.

Abeke stayed still, looking out of the small window in his room, watching the rain fell heavy. Abeke still wasn't used to the rain and thunderstorms. Especially when she was with Conor in Eura where it almost rained daily. Abeke felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked over her shoulder to see Conor staring at her."Are you coming to bed?"

She nodded."Yeah."

He smiled, kissed her cheek and they both got in bed but before she laid down she looked out the window one last time. Abeke felt Conors arms wrap around her tightly and his chin on her shoulder.

"Let's sleep,"he said in a groggy voice.

Abeke nodded and laid down with Conors arms still around her.

A loud sound woke Abeke. She bolted straight up as light filled the room. Realizing that it was just the storm she tried to calm down but she couldn't with the loud rumble of thunder and bright light. Abeke hated the fact that she wasn't used to storms yet, even after all of these years of being with Conor and visiting his home she wasn't used to it.

A soft glow came from behind her. She turned around to see that Conor was awake and lit a small lantern. He turned to her and smiled.

"Don't lie to me when i ask you if you are OK because clearly you aren't. What's wrong?"he asked.

Abeke turned around so she was facing Conor."I'm still not used to storms."

Conor smiled and shook his head.

"Why are you smiling?"she asked, a little embarrassed.

"Because there is nothing to worry about. When i was younger i was also scared of storms for a while but my mom had a way of making things not so scary,"he told her blowing out the candle and laying back down, bringing Abeke next to him and holding her tight.

"How did she make it less scary?"Abeke asked putting her head on his chest.

"She would tell me how storms kind of worked for a little kids mind. She would say that thunder was the angels bowling. The rain was the god's way of cleansing the land and helping but when they got angry they would flood areas of the world,"Conor told her.

"What about the lighting?"she asked him.

Conor grabbed her hand and kissed it, while smiling." That's when the angles get a strike."

Abeke laughed a little."Your mom told you that?"

Conor nodded."Yeah my mom is a little weird with her stories and such."

"I would have loved to have someone like that when i was younger,"she told Conor.

Conor's smile dropped."I wish i could have met your mom."

"I wish i would have had more time with her before she…",Abeke didn't finish, only snuggled deeper into Conor's chest.

"We should try to go to sleep,"Conor told her.

"OK,"said Abeke as not even a second later she jumped a little at the thunder.

"Shh...it's OK,"Conor started,"If the angel thing doesn't help you then think of the thunder as Meilin hitting Rollan on the head with a 2 by 4."

Abeke laughed as Conor continued."The lightning is when Meilin threw a candle at him and lit the room on fire."

"What about the rain?"Abeke laughed.

"Rollans tears,"was all Conor said as they both laughed.

Abeke shook her head grinning. Conor looked down to see that Abeke began to close her eyes. Conor leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"Sleep well my love,"he said as he began to drift away.


End file.
